Cariño Mio
by HotaruRin17
Summary: Rivaille Ackerman tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear: dinero, poder y cualquier mujer y/o hombre que se le antojara. Rivaille creía que Eren Jeager no era como los caza fortunas de clase alta con los que solía acostarse. Pero cuando el inocente joven de 23 años le dijo que estaba en cinta, Levi creyó que era una trampa para atraparlo... y lo abandono de inmediato.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Eren tiritaba en la parte trasera del taxi de agua mientras recorría el neblinoso canal veneciano. El frio y la humedad atravesaban su chaqueta de ante color rojo, helándolo hasta los huesos, pero agradecía el aire fresco, hacia más calor dentro de la cabina de madera de aquel trasporte, pero no había bastante aire y el movimiento del barco lo mareaba. Últimamente todo le mareaba, pero al fin ya sabía por qué.

Estaba embarazado.

Cerró los ojos e inspiro con fuerza. Embarazado

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Levi?

Llevaba viviendo con el cinco meses, y durante ese tiempo, el azabache había sido el amante más asombroso y atento que podría haber imaginado, tan solo los mimos y cuidados que le daba, eran simplemente un gran regalo para Eren, inclusive en la cama era tan atento y salvaje con él. Pero siempre había sabido que para él no era más que una relación "Temporal".

Rivaille le había prometido exclusividad desde el primer momento y, a cambio de su fidelidad, había exigido lo mismo para él, pero siempre había dejado que era una relación sin futuro. No habría compromiso a largo plazo y, por obvia deducción, nada de niños.

El castaño arremetía de manera negativa a si mismo de su habilidad para crear "vida" en su interior, él era uno de los pocos casos de hombres o "donceles" que había en la sociedad, algo que para la mayoría no era muy bien visto.

A pesar de ello, el azabache no dejo que eso le obstaculizara cualquier contacto con él y ni que le impidiese la forma de trato ante el mismo.

Pero él estaba embarazado de ocho semanas. Lo que había empezado con un fuerte malestar estomacal se habían convertido en nauseas matutinas, en ese lapso de tiempo estaba de viaje con su amante, disfrutando de un cálido placer carnal en las costas del Mar Griego, tan solo recordar cómo Levi lo poseía de manera apasionada, las mejillas de Eren se tornaron rojas de manera inmediata, quizás ahí fue donde logro su embarazo, había miles de escenarios posibles, pero conforme pensaba en los posibles, más se apenaba.

Se estremeció de nuevo y miro su reloj. Rivaille lo estaría esperando en el _palazzo,_ para saber que la había dicho el médico, estaba a minutos de llegar a su hogar, a pesar de su aprensión con respecto de darle a Levi la noticia, deseaba con todo su corazón estar con él. Un bebe no podía estar en sus planes, pero él no se había quedado embarazado a propósito. Rivaille lo entendería, era un hombre rico y poderoso, acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran como el deseara, sin embargo era razonable.

Se sorprendería, incluso molestaría, pero estaba seguro de que cuando la noticia fuera digerida lo suficiente, todo iría muy bien.

El siempre anhelo tener familia, y para ser sinceros, no se le ocurría nadie a quien preferiría como padre de sus hijos. Levi era un hombre de negocios influyente y con éxito, pero también había visto su lado tierno, no rechazaría a su propio hijo solo porque no hubiera estado en planes de ambos. El taxi de agua se detuvo ante la puerta del lugar, aquella neblina apagaba no solo los sonidos de la ciudad, sino los pensamientos de aquel castaño que solo oía el golpeteo del agua contra los escalones de mármol. Pago a aquel conductor y acepto su ayuda para bajar del barco, a pesar de tener una cara de "caballo" a su parecer, se portó de forma amable, este al verle, le dijo que contara con sus servicios para cualquier cosa, ya fuera dentro o en horas libres, Eren le agradeció por su amabilidad y siguió su camino hacia la entrada del Palazzo, donde Levi estaba esperándolo para darle la bienvenida.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia el mencionado, se quedó sin aire, el verlo en traje de gala, que resaltaba un poco los resultados de un buen ejercicio, su cabello que se mecía suavemente por las pequeñas brisas de aire y su hermoso rostro, dando a sobresalir esos color azul claro que, no solo hacía que se perdiera en sí, sino que le provocaban el pensar en los pensamientos más impuros y sabrosos. Titubeo en el escalón superior, absorbiendo toda la perfección masculina de Rivaille Ackerman. El hombre que no solo robo su intimidad, sino su corazón.

Media más de uno setenta, espalda ancha, se movía con la gracia y fuerza de un atleta, sin importar la situación. Eren se había preguntado con frecuencia si llegaría a superar lo increíble que era, daba igual que él hubiera estado de viaje de negocios unos días, o que hubieran estado separados unos minutos, cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba y se tensaba de excitación con él, como en esos momentos.

-Por fin has vuelto- Rivaille lo acaricio de manera suave, se acercó y lo rodeo con sus brazos, con cada rosa de su fina y exquisita piel, era estar como en el cielo.

-Mmm- Eren se acurruco contra su pecho y apoyo la mejilla en el aterciopelado traje de cachemira, inspiro con fuerza, inhalando su aroma, en sus brazos se sentía seguro, mucho mejor, las náuseas que había tenido en el taxi de agua se convirtieron en algo del pasado.

-He intentado llamarte- El azabache alzo su rostro y le dio un beso suave.-Pero vi que te habías olvidado del teléfono en el dormitorio, deje de insistir.

-Lo siento- Eren miro su atractivo rostro. Como siempre aquel hombre tenía la habilidad de olvidar sus problemas.-Olvide cargar la batería.

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo...

-Estas pálido y frio. Entra y siéntate. ¿Quieres beber algo caliente?

-Me apetece más un vaso de agua fría- contesto Eren, dejando que el azabache lo guiara al estudio, después se pasó los dedos por el pelo, volviendo a resurgir aquel sentimiento que ya había olvidado anteriormente, por fin sabia por que le habían dejado de apetecerle el café y las bebidas amargas que tanto adoraba, atribuyéndole al aumento de cosas picantes y dulces a su paladar. Todo eso era por su estado, y todos esos malestares tendrían que confesárselos a Rivaille.

-Creía que Auruo iba a llevarte a la consulta- dijo Levi, mientras ponía hielo y agua mineral en un vaso de cristal.- No me gusta que utilices taxis públicos, sobre todo cuando no te encuentras bien.

-Estaba bien. Pensaba que así andaría un poco, después de todo el aire fresco relaja a cualquiera.

-De saber que esa lengua suelta no iría contigo, te habría acompañado yo

-No era necesario

Rivaille rodeo su cintura con un brazo y llevándolo hacia el sofá que había junto a la ventana, empezó a besar su cuello de manera que Eren dejara salir uno que otro gemido bajo.-No se cómo me convenciste de no cancelar la reunión.

Eren entre suspiros paso su mano por debajo de la camisa de su amante mientras tomaba asiento, era ridículo que en estos momentos la etiqueta era más importante que una buena noche de pasión, pero la enormidad de la situación que estaba a punto de afrontar llevaba a que se controlara y dejar para otro momento cosas sin importancia.

-¿Qué ha dicho el medico?-pregunto Levi, mirándolo con preocupación, ante esa pregunta el rostro del castaño estaba increíblemente pálido y bajo sus expresivos ojos color jade, notando al momento como poco a poco el semblante del azabache se hacía más notorio.- ¿Necesitas tomar medicamentos?

-No.

-Dime por favor-Eren empezó a jugar con sus manos mientras su rostro empezaba a tensarse a cada segundo, ante ese reflejo Rivaille reconoció el gesto de nerviosismo.

-Nada grave. No es importante.

-¿Qué tienes entonces?

El temor de que en realidad de ocultase algo fuera de lo común lo atravesó como una flecha, se arrodillo a su lado y agarro sus manos. Pensar que Eren estuviera enfermo era insoportable.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Presiono- ¿Tienes que hacerte más pruebas?

-No- Eren titubeo y subió su mirada ante su amado, sus cejas se habían juntado creando dos arrugas verticales entre sus ojos, volvió a maravillar el increíble color azul que hacía que se sintiera como si hubiera llegado el verano, en vez de una primavera fría y húmeda. Estaba preocupado y debía decirle.

-Estoy encinta...

Eren no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió a continuación, había esperado una sorpresa, incluso un desmayo por aquella noticia. Pero no **_ese_** dramático y frio cambio en su expresión... como si en realidad revelara la verdadera identidad de aquel hombre que creía estar enamorado. Ni siquiera fue capaz de acertar la brutalidad de sus palabras.

-Empaca tus cosas. Y sal de mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren abrió los ojos, su expresión era de miedo y decepción, miro el reloj adormilado y maldijo en voz baja. Era tarde.

-¿Aún no estás levantado?- pregunto Armin, ya vestido para el trabajo y acercándose desde la cocina muy bien equipada.-Creí que tenías esa entrevista esta mañana. Ya sabes... la que puede decidir tu futuro.

-Sí, es a las nueve.

-Vaya hoy sí que estas insoportable ¿Pesadillas otra vez?

-Hmp- Eren se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá. Le agradecía mucho a su amigo que lo hubiera acogido cuando Levi lo echo, como si fuese sido ayer, los recuerdos de Eren pasaron por su mente como cintas de película, él y el rubio llevaban su amistad desde los 9 años, Armin siempre le ha apoyado con lo que puede, y Eren le ha correspondido de la misma manera, más cuando Armin necesito consuelo cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión. **_"Solo fueron a descansar un poco..."_** , para Eren ver a su amigo de tal forma le hizo comprender cual importante era su amistad y por ello no lo dejo solo. De esa forma Armin, apoya a Eren con sumo cariño, en su decisión de tener al bebe y terminar su último año de universidad como Medico.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible- dijo el rubio- Creía que las náuseas matutinas duraban solo las primeras semanas.

-Eso tenía que pasar.-Eren se movió e inspiro lentamente, intentando controlar su estómago.

-Toma, sé que de cualquier manera iras corriendo al baño para sacarlo pero no es bueno que no comas nada, y más en estas horas.-Armin dejo un pequeño vaso de leche tibia en la mesita de madera, Eren agradeció el gesto y dispuso a tomar su desayuno.

-Que tengas suerte- le deseo, ya camino a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que compre algo de comida para otro momento?

-No es necesario, saldré tarde del trabajo y no creo que tenga ganas de comer

-Cuanto daría para tener tu inteligencia- el castaño tomo un sorbo de leche mientras veía como el rubio ponía una cara de espanto al ver que ya estaba muy retrasado y salía corriendo del departamento, al terminar la bebida Eren agradeció de manera interna que su mejor amigo allá terminado la universidad un año antes que él y trabajara en una empresa de nombre reconocida para así conocer a una de sus colegas que le recomendó la leche fresca para controlar las náuseas durante el embarazo. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Eren salió del apartamento ya aseado para asistir a una importante entrevista de trabajo, tomo el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió a su destino.

Durante el trayecto no podía permitirse errores, después de todo, estaba en espera de un bebe y no podía darse el lujo de que Armin para todos los gastos, además de que en la escuela le habían dado permiso de asistir cuando quisiera, era un estudiante de excelentes calificaciones, con un excelente futuro... Uno que se vio truncado por el amor hacia un hombre que lo hecho a la calle sin remordimiento al saber de la existencia del nonato, pero no se vio en malas condiciones, quería darle un buen futuro a su hijo y eso iba a hacer, aunque le costara largas jornadas de trabajo no le importaba. Daria todo por ser feliz.

Hizo la parada al conductor y con tranquilidad bajo del vehículo y, parado en la acera londinense, miro el imponente edificio de acero y cristal que era sede de las empresas A&S. Era una compañía subsidiaria del imperio Ackerman, por un momento sintió su cuerpo tiritar de miedo al pensar que Rivaille pudiera estar dentro, pero si hubiera creído, ni siquiera un momento, que él podía estar cerca, no habría accedido a tener la oferta de empleo.

Tomo aire, aferrado al pequeño maletín que llevaba consigo, empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, sus mechones de cabello bailaban ante sus ojos, por falta de tiempo, se había conformado con peinarse de manera rápida, pero al parecer ya estaba dando índices de rebeldía, trato de acomodar su cabello pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, era importante tener éxito esta mañana y su peinado no le favorecía. Patético.

Anteriormente había trabajo en un puesto de informática, para pagarse los gastos de la universidad, y tenía conocimiento previo de alguno o que otro manejo de la tecnología en la empresa, pero a dispensas de Levi, termino renunciando para tener tiempo para el azabache. Intento volver a trabajar, pero su jefe Reiner Braun era muy tétrico y le negó toda oportunidad de trabajar de nuevo para él, más al enterarse de su estado.

 **"No quiero mocosos aquí"**. Esas fueron sus palabras

El castaño temía por su futuro, de no ser por una tierna chica de cabellos dorados que le recomendó lugares en donde estaba segura que le aceptarían, estaría en estado depresivo, todavía llevaba en su menta la conversación que había tenido con ella.

 _-¿Eren Jeager verdad?- pregunto la pequeña con una voz tranquila. Eren solo se limpiaba las lágrimas después de haber salido corriendo de la oficina de Reiner._

 _-Si vienes a búrlate..._

- _No vengo a eso- la muchacha solo sonrió- Vengo a ayudarte_

 _-¿Tu a mí?- Eren frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso vienes a reírte como los demás lo hicieron hace unos momentos?_

 _La mujer le hizo un ademan de que le dejara un espacio para sentarse, el castaño obedeció y miro como la joven limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares mientras le miraba tiernamente,-Hay una entrevista de empleo que tengo en unas semanas, es en una gran empresa, tómala._

 _-N-no puedo escuchar...-Eren se quedó mudo al ver que la mujer le daba un abrazo, estaba tieso como una piedra._

 _-No te estoy preguntando, te he dicho que la tomes, tú lo necesitas más que yo, además aquí está mi pareja y no quiere que me aparte de ella, creo que estará feliz al saber que me quedare aquí_

 _-Muchas gracias- Eren de nueva cuenta soltaba lágrimas de alegría mientras correspondía el abrazo- Muchas gracias..._

 _-Historia... Historia Reiss._

Gracias al apoyo de Historia allí estaba, entrando en las oficinas de una empresa de Rivaille Ackerman, el hombre que lo había echado a las calles de Venecia, como si fuera basura, por haber cometido el error de quedarse embarazado. Seis semanas habían pasado desde entonces, desde ese aciago día de marzo, pero Eren seguía dolido por como lo había tratado. Le había asombrado su suerte por estar con un hombre tan maravilloso y había creído que iba todo bien entre ellos, hasta descubrir de la peor manera, que era todo lo opuesto a lo que pensaba, lo había abandonado sin pensarlo en el momento en que necesito su apoyo.

Era un monstruo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por enterrar los recuerdos de Levi y de cómo lo había tratado. Se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre sus manos, fue al mostrador de recepción y dio sus datos, así había conseguido sobrevivir las últimas seis semanas, negándose a pensar en la brutal traición de Rivaille, hacia él y su bebe.

Aunque no le gustara la idea, no tenía opción, necesitaba mantener la cordura porque necesitaba un trabajo para crear un hogar para él y su bebe, y por supuesto, terminar su sueño de ser médico.

-Lo esperan- dijo la recepcionista sin sonreír, entregándole un pase de visitante.-Connie lo llevara a la sala de reuniones.

-Gracias- Eren sonrió y se puso la tarjeta en la solapa del traje de color negro. Vio que un joven de cara muy alegre, más o menos con expresiones de idiota se acercaba y supuso que era Connie, este con voz alegre le pidió que lo siguiera, a lo que el castaño miro extrañado, lo siguió hasta el ascensor, subieron a la planta ejecutiva y él lo llevo a la sala de reuniones, durante su trayecto, el joven le contaba a Eren como era su experiencia aquí, y que cuando llegara a tener el empleo lo llevaría a comer una deliciosa comida con su hermosa esposa. El castaño solo sonrió y pidió que lo dejara solo para poder prepararse mentalmente, Connie hizo caso y solo levanto el pulgar para desearle suerte a su nuevo amigo.

Al entrar al espacio, se quedó sin palabras al ver con sus propios ojos lo lujoso que era el lugar. Levi había descrito Empresas A&S como uno de sus negocios menores, pero la sala de paredes de cristal, con una enorme mesa con sobre de cristal ahumado y sillas de cuero negro no daba la impresión de que fuera algo menor. Acababa de acomodarse en la silla cuando oyó una voz.

-El joven Jeager ¿supongo?

Eren esbozo con una sonrisa nerviosa y giro para ver a una mujer alta y castaña, vestida con un hermoso vestido color negro que solo llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, la reconoció por su fotografía en los periódicos y revistas de fama: era la directora de Comunicaciones e Investigaciones

-Eren Jeager- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.-Encantado de conocerlo. Señora...

-Zoe. Hanji Zoe. Parece que han decidió echar al resto ¿eh?- sonrió Hanji, sujetando su mano más del tiempo estrictamente necesario.

-Podría decirse eso, supongo

-Veo que tienes talento, pero no sabes cómo aprovecharlo. ¿Qué te hizo venir a esta pequeña y humilde empresa?- expreso la castaño con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba sin apartar la vista del castaño, algo que en el logro intimidar.

Eren respiro hondo para relajarse, estaba tenso, una de las reglas más importantes en las entrevistas de trabajo era aparentar una gran confianza, incluso si quien te la realiza te lanza una mirada muy acosadora, controlo el deseo de que la tierra se lo tragara por todo lo que tenía que aguantar- Empresas A&S es, potencialmente una fracción importante de la economía de la cuidad, quienes trabajan aquí son expertos y tienen mucha experiencia para el campo laboral, y yo tengo la experiencia necesaria para poder formar parte de este contexto.

-Hum- Hanji no parecía en absoluto convencida ni se diga impresionada ante las palabras del castaño.- Empecemos entonces- dijo, mientras poco a poco entraban a la sala de juntas varios funcionarios, al parecer pertenecían al área que la castaña manejaba, una mujer de cabello corto, que lucía unos tacones altísimos hablaba por el móvil con voz alta e insistente, tal vez regañando a quien llama. Otro joven de poco más de 26 años, se sentó, abrió el ordenador móvil que tenía consigo y empezó a consultar su correo electrónico.

Eren miro al grupo, preguntándose si debía dejar que la mujer concluyera su llamada antes de empezar. A simple vista era un grupo arrogante y había aprendido a no esperar mucha cortesía de ese tipo de gente, más al saber de su condición, si no captaba su atención rápidamente, pronto todos estarían en otros asuntos y no le darían la oportunidad de dar a conocer por qué debe tener el empleo.

-¿Qué esperas Jeager?- expreso Hanji con una sonrisa engreída- No tenemos todo el día.

Eren enderezo los hombros, sonrió y empezó su presentación. Sin saber que algo malo estaba por llegar a la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Rivaille Ackerman atravesó el edificio con un humor de perros. No podía quitarse de la cabeza su última vista a su tío, Kenny Ackerman, un hombre ambicioso, cínico y sin una pista de amor hacia sus semejantes. Que inclusivamente intento matar a una "rata de alcantarilla" cuando se quiso sobrepasar con su prima Mikasa, sin embargo eso es lo que quería lograr aquel hombre.

Kenny siempre ha sido importante en su vida, cabeza de la familia, sobretodo, una figura paterna cuando la madre de Levi murió por causas naturales, dejándolo solo e indefenso a la tierna edad de 4 años, Kenny lo crio para ser el futuro sucesor de su compañía, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el pequeño Ackerman se volvía frio y violento con los demás, Para Kenny era un orgullo verlo así, pero sería una desventaja para más adelante. En la actualidad el azabache mayor era un hombre enfermo que se aferraba tenazmente a la vida, había caído víctima de un mal desconocido y los doctores al no ver mejores, tomaron la decisión de dejarlo tranquilo hasta el último suspiro.

Levi pasada por delante de los demás sin mostrar una pisca de afecto o tan siquiera una amable mirada, solo su ceño fruncido hacia que varios de sus empleados se hicieran a un lado para que no estallara su enojo contra ellos, tan solo recordar la conversación con su tío lo hacía enojar más.

 _-Hazme feliz antes de que muera, Levi- había dicho Kenny_

 _-Viejo ya estas empezando a delirar_

-Pendejo. No estoy medicado mocoso

 _- **Nonno** , sabes que haría cualquier cosa- Levi se sentó a su lado y agarro la frágil mano de su tío, lo había puesto en alerta la debilidad y temor de sus dedos._

 _-Dime que nuestro apellido no se perderá_

 _Levi había apretado la mano de su tío, pero había sido incapaz de hablar, sabía lo que le pedía pero no podía hacerle una promesa que no cumpliría. Y más con el sabor de boca amargo que tenía tiempo atrás. Kenny al ver su silencio, frunció el ceño y solo pido apoyo para lograr acomodarse en la cama- Tienes 29 años es hora de que asientes_ -

 _-Tch... Eso no es importante_

 _-Vas de mujer en mujer como si nada, incluso eres capaz de cometer pedofilia- Su sobrino lo miro mal- Tienes que parar y pensar en el futuro, tengo los días contados .Antes de morir, quiero saber si ya tienes algún niño regado por ahí._

 _Rivaille se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la ventana para mirar los barcos que pasaran por ahí, cerca del Gran Canal, ese anciano era testarudo. A pesar de estar muriendo no le quitaba el humor negro para molestarlo tan solo una vez, Kenny se había negado a abandonar el Palazzo barroco, en una de las zonas más céntricas y bulliciosas de Venecia._

 _Había sido su hogar por cuarenta y nueva años, y decía que el ruido constante de turistas y comercios le molestaban demasiado, pero que ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pero lo que acabaría con el seria que lo llevaran a una de las fincas familiares, en las afueras, pues le traían recuerdos que ni siquiera el mismo podía explicar. Y lo cierto era que Levi, aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido, le gustaba tenerlo en la cuidad y supervisar su tratamiento médico._

 _Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera vivir en casa hasta el final. Sin duda toda su fortuna cubriría los costes médicos necesarios para atenderlo._

 _-El legado familiar es importante_

- _Tu salud igual_

- _Por favor- Kenny estaba molesto- ¿De qué sirve tu cabeza si no sabes cómo usarla?_

 _-Eso de la familia ya no me interesa- dijo Levi que miraba a como su tío sacaba un puro de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, al azabache no dijo nada, aunque le reclamara, no dejara de fumar._

 _-Creí haber criado a un magnate, no a un marica_

Dejo de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en la mañana y siguió paseando por los pasillos enmoquetados de la planta ejecutiva, inconsciente de su expresión, no estaba de humor para tratar con los directores de Empresas A&S, pero aun así asistiría a la reunión de una junta directiva. De repente, se detuvo y contemplo la sala de reuniones a través del cristal, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Eren Jeager.

Verlo allí fue como recibir un martillazo en el estómago, aunque no lo parezca, su tracción seguía siendo una herida sin cicatrizar y, verlo, fue como si el ahondara en la herida. La noche en que se descubrió lo que había hecho sufrió tal ofensa que se limitó a echarlo, era mucho **_menos_** de lo que él se merecía.

Por si no bastara para irritarlo, era obvio que a él le había ido muy bien, porque ahí estaba, contestando las preguntas minuciosas que la loca desalmada y su equipo de manera tranquila, fresco como una lechuga. Como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y nada que temer en él. Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, buscando indicios de su embarazo, pero aún no se notaba, si acaso, había perdido peso, estaba increíblemente delgado.

El traje estaba un poco holgado pero hacia que su complexión se hiciera presente, por un momento eso lo hubiera vuelto toda una bestia, pero él ni siquiera merece tal merito, sin embargo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, el cabello castaño y su manera de vestir hacían que desatacara como un faro entre los ejecutivos presentes vestidos para ir a un funeral.

 **¿Por qué lo había hecho?** , la pregunta se impuso en su mente, su rostro se tornó completamente enojado, apretó los dientes, intentando que su pensamiento no siguiera ese rumbo, el autocontrol era muy importante en estos momentos, pero siendo sinceros no sabe muy bien cuanto tiempo era capaz de soportarlo. Él era quien mandaba, tanto en su vida privada como en los negocios.

Todas las mujeres en su vida lo sabían. Nada permanente, ninguna atadura, pero con total fidelidad por ambas partes, mientras durase. No había sido problema hasta que ocurrió lo de Eren, para ser directos, él no había esperado quedar cautivado por un joven de 23 años a quien le apeteció saber más de su vida, y no esperaba saber que era un doncel que para su familia eran "basura", desperdicio en el mundo, y de ninguna manera, esperaba tenerlo como pareja. Después de todo era lo bastante hombre para cualquiera. O eso había creído.

Levi contemplo al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados, a través del cristal, solo tardo un momento en comprender que había buscaba una "oportunidad" para seguir con su patética vida. El azabache sabía que no llegaría lejos con ese grupo, sabia como era Hanji en cuestión de los negocios, ella no aceptaba a ninguna persona que no llevara su paso, para el beneficio de la compañía, y sabía muy bien que Eren era más que peso muerto para su sección. Intentaba despejar su mente con varias cosas que observaba en el lugar pero siempre volvía a lo mismo.

¿Por qué le había sido infiel Eren?

La pregunta taladraba en su cabeza. Todo había ido bien entre ellos, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido un excelente contrapunto al ajetreo y a la tensión de su vida ejecutiva. Y el sexo... El sexo ha sido increíble, tan solo recordar como aquel cuerpo, envuelto en el deseo del placer, pedía a gritos más, hacía que su mente girara en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. Él le había entregado su virginidad, algo que para el castaño era un regalo especial, pero para él, no era más que una tontería, pero le dolía que hubiera tardado tan poco en caer en la cama de otro hombre.

La idea de ver a Eren con otro hombre era insoportable, una vena latió en su sien, abrió la puerta y entro en la sala de reuniones, dejando a todos los ejecutivos mudos, a una Hanji sonriendo maquiavélicamente y a un castaño, que quería lanzarse por la ventana para no morirse en el lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren lo miro atónito. Se quedó sin respiración, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad: Levi estaba allí.

-Vaya Levi, no esperábamos esta "inusual visita"- dijo la castaña mientras contenía la carcajada mientras los presentes temblaban de miedo al ver a su jefe con extrema actitud. Rivaille solo miro enojado a Hanji y esta no pudo contener más la risa, ante la mirada de miedo de los demás. Eren tomo aire y su corazón volvió a ponerse en marcha y latir con fuerza mientras miraba al azabache.

Para que negarlo. Lo había echado mucho de menos pero él le había hecho mucho daño, anhelo cruzar la habitación y perderse en la cálida fuerza de su abrazo, pero sabía que ya no encontraría calor. Lo había dejado claro cuando lo hecho de su casa.

A pesar del dolor de verlo, lo miro de arriba abajo. Estaba magnifico, el traje ejecutivo le quedaba como un guante, sin quitarle un ápice de virilidad, el recordaba la fuerza atlética de su cuerpo y lo que bien se sentía cuando sus músculos lo rodeaban.

Se estremeció al ver que ahora lo estaba observando, su piel estaba tensa sobre los pómulos marcados y un musculo pulsaba en su angulosa mandíbula. Tenía clavado sus ojos azules en él, le devolvió la mirada y gélido escalofrió recorrió su espalda al reconocer la ira acerada en sus ojos. Solo la había visto antes aquel ultimo día en Venecia, era un brutal recordatorio de cómo las cosas terminaron entre los dos.

-Dígame por qué cree que Empresas A&S debería tenerlo como empleado

Eren se agarró las manos y miro a Rivaille con sorpresa, no había esperado eso, había creído que llamaría a seguridad para que lo echaran o simplemente él personalmente lo haría. No sabía que pretendía, pero no tenía más opción que seguirle el juego. No iba a salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia Jeager

-... comentaba anteriormente que tengo los conocimientos en el mantenimiento del equipo y de la administración de ciertas finanzas. Además hay ciertos atajos que podemos tomar como una ayuda, para ahorrar tiempo y trabajo. Quitando las inconveniencias de un sistema inadecuado, puedo adaptarme a cualquier cosa.

Eren termino su charla y siguió mirando a Levi. Hanji solo estaba tocándose el estómago, le dolía tanto por aguantarse la risa. Sabía que era inútil, Historia había tenido razón, el puesto de trabajo era sumamente difícil de conseguir, y con Rivaille de por medio, el contrato sería imposible.

Siguió un silencio mortal mientras esperaban a que Levi hablase. De repente Eren pensó en su hijo nonato. El hijo del azabache, seguía sin parecerle real; a veces hasta olvidaba que estaba encinta unos minutos. Pero si después, si las náuseas no bastaban con recordárselo, su constante preocupación por conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera mantenerlo, lo devolvía a la realidad de golpe.

Recordó todas las advertencias de su madre acerca del mundo. Estaba en la misma situación que su madre; abandonado por el error de ser como es.

Su padre vivió un tiempo junto a ellos, pero al enterarse de su condición, se negó a reconocerlo y había amenazado a Carla, su madre, para que nunca revelara su existencia. Para empeorar las cosas, el gran Doctor Grisha Jeager tenía su familia real a quien mantener: una esposa y un hijo que Vivian en una bonita casa en las afueras.

Para Grisha, Eren y su madre no eran lo suficientemente buenos, eran algo vergonzoso y debían permanecer a escondidas en el campo, donde no pudieran dañar su impecable reputación. Eren sabía que su padre era un hipócrita de primera categoría y cuando cumplió 17 años se dijo a si mismo que había sido una suerte que no estuviera con él, pero había sido duro crecer sin padre. A su madre le costaba apañarse y la infancia de Eren había sido inestable y difícil.

-Perfecto. Contratado, estas en periodo de prueba tres meses

-Señor rectifique su decisión- hablaba Petra seria- No debemos adelantarnos a un...

-Petra, si quieres mantener tu puesto no hables. Cuatro ojos pon orden aquí. Después a compaña a Jeager a mi despacho

-A la orden enano- Levi solo la miro y salió del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría a Eren quien tembló por dentro, esa mirada era muy diferente a las demás que ya conocía.

El ver como aquella mujer que había dado su queja, se sentó sin decir palabra alguna, le habría parecido divertido, pero al ver que los dos empresarios le lanzaban una mirada de odio total, solo se dignó de redirigir la mirada hacia la ventana, intentando fingir el admirar el paisaje

-Ya escucharon. Petra necesito los informes del reabastecimiento de la comunicación local en menos de una hora. Gunther necesito las finanzas de todo los gastos de la empresa a manera de gráficos.-ambos miraron con una mueca a Hanji quien solo se acomodó los lentes, tomo a Eren del brazo y casi lo jalo para que saliera del salón.-Ah, y no olviden preparar la estancia de Jeager

-No es necesario que hagan eso

-Joven Jeager, usted vendrá conmigo- la castaña pidió con amabilidad que le siguiera.-Ahora tendrás que soportarlo

-¿Ah?

-Vaya eres distraído- negó mientras sonreía al ver como el castaño se ponía tenso al dirigirle la mirada.-Ya no te espantes, no soy como tú crees

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lo que viste ahí adentro. Solo lo hago para asustar a la gente. Estuve así- junto dos de sus dedos a una corta distancia.- De que salieras corriendo pero llego Rivaille y arruino mi diversión, pero ahora que te toca trabajar con él pues...

-¡¿Qué?!- Eren estaba aterrado. Trabajar junto con ese sujeto solo hará que lo mate cuando menos se lo espere, si llegaba a tener el puesto, se mantendría lo más lejos de él, no era el hombre que había creído conocer, ese hombre se perdió hace unas semanas. Hanji solo empezó a soltar carcajadas sin importarle hacer pleno escándalo en todo el edificio, tanto era su espanto del castaño que no se percató que ya estaba en la puerta de su nuevo jefe. La castaña entro sin pedir permiso mientras el azabache estaba firmando unos papeles que, sinceramente, solo estaba arrugando de toda la ira que tenía.

-¡Enano! Aquí esta Eren

-Perfecto. Ahora sal de mi vista- Hanji hizo ojos de perrito y disimulo haber sido herida.-Fuera de mi oficina

-Que amargado eres Levi.

-Perdón por interrumpir- susurro Eren captando la mirada de los presentes.-Yo... quisiera trabajar con la señorita Hanji

-Tú haces lo que yo diga, no lo que te plazca. Hanji déjanos solos- Hanji solo se limitó a salir dejando a Eren convaleciente de todo lo que iba a suceder a continuacion, Eren quería salir corriendo de ahí pero la mano de Levi tomo su brazo, gimió al sentir el contacto y perdió el equilibro como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Giro para mirarlo y cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido alojar en su corazón de que las cosas mejorarían, se extinguió al sentir el cuchillo de su mirada. La ira de los ojos azules era tan frías y despiadada que fue como si dardos de hielo le travesaran el alma. Levi lo soltó cerca de un pequeño sillón.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La oficina y suite principal de la última planta- contesto Rivaille- Es muy raro que este aquí

Eren miro a su alrededor y recupero un poco de estabilidad al ver que el azabache se alojaba un poco, era increíble como su cuerpo había respondido a estar a su lado. Miro y vio las marcas que habían dejado los muebles y las sombras en los lugares donde habían colgado cuadros. Era un espacio sin alma.

No le gustaba estar en un sitio más sombrío con Levi. Sus recuerdos lo asociaban con el Palazzo de Venecia, o a pasear con él, no echaba de menos la comodidad y el lujo, sino estar juntos. Estar con Rivaille había sido como estar en casa. Y ya no tenía hogar.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-En Londres- contesto Eren. Dado el modo en que lo había tratado, no veía la razón para decirle de la precariedad de su situación.

-¿Solo?- inquirió el azabache

-No es asunto tuyo- se enfrentó a su mirada azul. No quería que pensara que lo intimidaba, aunque se sentía tembloroso e inseguro, estaba seguro que él había percibido como le afectaba su proximidad durante la reunión.

-El padre del niño- mascullo el-. ¿Vives con él?

Por segunda vez en esta mañana, a Eren se le paro el corazón un segundo, las palabras de Rivaille no tenían sentido. No podía estar insinuando lo que creía

-¿De que estas hablando?- se puso la mano sobre su aun plano vientre.-Sé que no fue un embarazo planificado, ni siquiera fuera bueno para mí pero, por supuesto, el padre eres tu

Él lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la luz de la mañana daba a sus ojos un brillo metálico, él castaño pensó que no podía ser el hombre con quien había compartido cinco maravillosos meses en su vida.

-Guárdate tus mentiras- dijo Levi-Dime si estas en contacto con él. ¿Sabe que estas embarazado?

-Es toda una locura. Sabes que solo he estado solo contigo

-Puede que haya sido tu primer amante... pero no el único

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- grito Eren.- No lo entiendo. ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

-Dime si el padre lo sabe- gruño Rivaille

-¡Tú eres el padre. Maldita sea! - grito Eren- No hay nadie más, ni nunca lo ha habido

Levi hizo un ademan de silencio por un momento, como si estuviera evaluando fríamente un asunto de negocios.- Por lo que me dices, no lo sabe, o no lo quiere saber

-Eres un...

-Sea lo que sea, a partir de ahora, en lo que respecta al mundo, ese bebe es mío

-Es tuyo- musito Eren. De verdad, se sentía como si estuviera golpeando la cabeza contra la pared. Rivaille asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Nos casaremos inmediatamente.- Anuncio.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren lo miro atónito. Se quedó sin respiración, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad: Levi estaba allí.

-Vaya Levi, no esperábamos esta "inusual visita"- dijo la castaña mientras contenía la carcajada mientras los presentes temblaban de miedo al ver a su jefe con extrema actitud. Rivaille solo miro enojado a Hanji y esta no pudo contener más la risa, ante la mirada de miedo de los demás. Eren tomo aire y su corazón volvió a ponerse en marcha y latir con fuerza mientras miraba al azabache.

Para que negarlo. Lo había echado mucho de menos pero él le había hecho mucho daño, anhelo cruzar la habitación y perderse en la cálida fuerza de su abrazo, pero sabía que ya no encontraría calor. Lo había dejado claro cuando lo hecho de su casa.

A pesar del dolor de verlo, lo miro de arriba abajo. Estaba magnifico, el traje ejecutivo le quedaba como un guante, sin quitarle un ápice de virilidad, el recordaba la fuerza atlética de su cuerpo y lo que bien se sentía cuando sus músculos lo rodeaban.

Se estremeció al ver que ahora lo estaba observando, su piel estaba tensa sobre los pómulos marcados y un musculo pulsaba en su angulosa mandíbula. Tenía clavado sus ojos azules en él, le devolvió la mirada y gélido escalofrió recorrió su espalda al reconocer la ira acerada en sus ojos. Solo la había visto antes aquel ultimo día en Venecia, era un brutal recordatorio de cómo las cosas terminaron entre los dos.

-Dígame por qué cree que Empresas A&S debería tenerlo como empleado

Eren se agarró las manos y miro a Rivaille con sorpresa, no había esperado eso, había creído que llamaría a seguridad para que lo echaran o simplemente él personalmente lo haría. No sabía que pretendía, pero no tenía más opción que seguirle el juego. No iba a salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia Jeager

-... comentaba anteriormente que tengo los conocimientos en el mantenimiento del equipo y de la administración de ciertas finanzas. Además hay ciertos atajos que podemos tomar como una ayuda, para ahorrar tiempo y trabajo. Quitando las inconveniencias de un sistema inadecuado, puedo adaptarme a cualquier cosa.

Eren termino su charla y siguió mirando a Levi. Hanji solo estaba tocándose el estómago, le dolía tanto por aguantarse la risa. Sabía que era inútil, Historia había tenido razón, el puesto de trabajo era sumamente difícil de conseguir, y con Rivaille de por medio, el contrato sería imposible.

Siguió un silencio mortal mientras esperaban a que Levi hablase. De repente Eren pensó en su hijo nonato. El hijo del azabache, seguía sin parecerle real; a veces hasta olvidaba que estaba encinta unos minutos. Pero si después, si las náuseas no bastaban con recordárselo, su constante preocupación por conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera mantenerlo, lo devolvía a la realidad de golpe.

Recordó todas las advertencias de su madre acerca del mundo. Estaba en la misma situación que su madre; abandonado por el error de ser como es.

Su padre vivió un tiempo junto a ellos, pero al enterarse de su condición, se negó a reconocerlo y había amenazado a Carla, su madre, para que nunca revelara su existencia. Para empeorar las cosas, el gran Doctor Grisha Jeager tenía su familia real a quien mantener: una esposa y un hijo que Vivian en una bonita casa en las afueras.

Para Grisha, Eren y su madre no eran lo suficientemente buenos, eran algo vergonzoso y debían permanecer a escondidas en el campo, donde no pudieran dañar su impecable reputación. Eren sabía que su padre era un hipócrita de primera categoría y cuando cumplió 17 años se dijo a si mismo que había sido una suerte que no estuviera con él, pero había sido duro crecer sin padre. A su madre le costaba apañarse y la infancia de Eren había sido inestable y difícil.

-Perfecto. Contratado, estas en periodo de prueba tres meses

-Señor rectifique su decisión- hablaba Petra seria- No debemos adelantarnos a un...

-Petra, si quieres mantener tu puesto no hables. Cuatro ojos pon orden aquí. Después a compaña a Jeager a mi despacho

-A la orden enano- Levi solo la miro y salió del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría a Eren quien tembló por dentro, esa mirada era muy diferente a las demás que ya conocía.

El ver como aquella mujer que había dado su queja, se sentó sin decir palabra alguna, le habría parecido divertido, pero al ver que los dos empresarios le lanzaban una mirada de odio total, solo se dignó de redirigir la mirada hacia la ventana, intentando fingir el admirar el paisaje

-Ya escucharon. Petra necesito los informes del reabastecimiento de la comunicación local en menos de una hora. Gunther necesito las finanzas de todo los gastos de la empresa a manera de gráficos.-ambos miraron con una mueca a Hanji quien solo se acomodó los lentes, tomo a Eren del brazo y casi lo jalo para que saliera del salón.-Ah, y no olviden preparar la estancia de Jeager

-No es necesario que hagan eso

-Joven Jeager, usted vendrá conmigo- la castaña pidió con amabilidad que le siguiera.-Ahora tendrás que soportarlo

-¿Ah?

-Vaya eres distraído- negó mientras sonreía al ver como el castaño se ponía tenso al dirigirle la mirada.-Ya no te espantes, no soy como tú crees

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lo que viste ahí adentro. Solo lo hago para asustar a la gente. Estuve así- junto dos de sus dedos a una corta distancia.- De que salieras corriendo pero llego Rivaille y arruino mi diversión, pero ahora que te toca trabajar con él pues...

-¡¿Qué?!- Eren estaba aterrado. Trabajar junto con ese sujeto solo hará que lo mate cuando menos se lo espere, si llegaba a tener el puesto, se mantendría lo más lejos de él, no era el hombre que había creído conocer, ese hombre se perdió hace unas semanas. Hanji solo empezó a soltar carcajadas sin importarle hacer pleno escándalo en todo el edificio, tanto era su espanto del castaño que no se percató que ya estaba en la puerta de su nuevo jefe. La castaña entro sin pedir permiso mientras el azabache estaba firmando unos papeles que, sinceramente, solo estaba arrugando de toda la ira que tenía.

-¡Enano! Aquí esta Eren

-Perfecto. Ahora sal de mi vista- Hanji hizo ojos de perrito y disimulo haber sido herida.-Fuera de mi oficina

-Que amargado eres Levi.

-Perdón por interrumpir- susurro Eren captando la mirada de los presentes.-Yo... quisiera trabajar con la señorita Hanji

-Tú haces lo que yo diga, no lo que te plazca. Hanji déjanos solos- Hanji solo se limitó a salir dejando a Eren convaleciente de todo lo que iba a suceder a continuacion, Eren quería salir corriendo de ahí pero la mano de Levi tomo su brazo, gimió al sentir el contacto y perdió el equilibro como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Giro para mirarlo y cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido alojar en su corazón de que las cosas mejorarían, se extinguió al sentir el cuchillo de su mirada. La ira de los ojos azules era tan frías y despiadada que fue como si dardos de hielo le travesaran el alma. Levi lo soltó cerca de un pequeño sillón.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La oficina y suite principal de la última planta- contesto Rivaille- Es muy raro que este aquí

Eren miro a su alrededor y recupero un poco de estabilidad al ver que el azabache se alojaba un poco, era increíble como su cuerpo había respondido a estar a su lado. Miro y vio las marcas que habían dejado los muebles y las sombras en los lugares donde habían colgado cuadros. Era un espacio sin alma.

No le gustaba estar en un sitio más sombrío con Levi. Sus recuerdos lo asociaban con el Palazzo de Venecia, o a pasear con él, no echaba de menos la comodidad y el lujo, sino estar juntos. Estar con Rivaille había sido como estar en casa. Y ya no tenía hogar.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-En Londres- contesto Eren. Dado el modo en que lo había tratado, no veía la razón para decirle de la precariedad de su situación.

-¿Solo?- inquirió el azabache

-No es asunto tuyo- se enfrentó a su mirada azul. No quería que pensara que lo intimidaba, aunque se sentía tembloroso e inseguro, estaba seguro que él había percibido como le afectaba su proximidad durante la reunión.

-El padre del niño- mascullo el-. ¿Vives con él?

Por segunda vez en esta mañana, a Eren se le paro el corazón un segundo, las palabras de Rivaille no tenían sentido. No podía estar insinuando lo que creía

-¿De que estas hablando?- se puso la mano sobre su aun plano vientre.-Sé que no fue un embarazo planificado, ni siquiera fuera bueno para mí pero, por supuesto, el padre eres tu

Él lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la luz de la mañana daba a sus ojos un brillo metálico, él castaño pensó que no podía ser el hombre con quien había compartido cinco maravillosos meses en su vida.

-Guárdate tus mentiras- dijo Levi-Dime si estas en contacto con él. ¿Sabe que estas embarazado?

-Es toda una locura. Sabes que solo he estado solo contigo

-Puede que haya sido tu primer amante... pero no el único

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- grito Eren.- No lo entiendo. ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

-Dime si el padre lo sabe- gruño Rivaille

-¡Tú eres el padre. Maldita sea! - grito Eren- No hay nadie más, ni nunca lo ha habido

Levi hizo un ademan de silencio por un momento, como si estuviera evaluando fríamente un asunto de negocios.- Por lo que me dices, no lo sabe, o no lo quiere saber

-Eres un...

-Sea lo que sea, a partir de ahora, en lo que respecta al mundo, ese bebe es mío

-Es tuyo- musito Eren. De verdad, se sentía como si estuviera golpeando la cabeza contra la pared. Rivaille asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Nos casaremos inmediatamente.- Anuncio.


	6. Chapter 6

-Toma.- Levi le entrego un pequeño vaso de agua- Bebe.

Eren lo acepto en silencio, incapaz de hablar. Hace unos momentos volvió a tener otra recaída, un poco más preocupante y rara que la vez anterior, gracias a eso no podía abandonar el edificio hasta que estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Rivaille estaba a su lado, verificando que no hubiera cambios, la comida y la bebida, todo era visto por el azabache. Para Eren era algo raro, Levi podía no ser el amante tierno y preocupado que él había soñado, pero seguía sabiendo que cosas le gustaban.

De hecho, a juzgar por la crueldad con la que le había echado en cara su infancia, sabía mucho de lo que había creído.

-Investigaste mi pasado...

-Por supuesto. Estabas viviendo conmigo, investigar tu pasado era imprescindible- asevero el- Podías acceder a todo tipo de información confidencial.

Eren lo miro con desagrado. A él nunca se la habría ocurrido investigarlo así- Tal vez debería hecho lo mismo respecto a ti- sabía que Rivaille antes estaba casado, pero nunca había indagado para saber porque había fracasado su matrimonio – Habría descubierto a tiempo la clase de persona con quien estaba relacionándome

Sus emociones eran todo un total caos. Tal vez muy, muy en el fondo deseaba verlo. Pero que Levi, aquel hombre que había creído estar enamorado, le restregaba todo el dolor que vivió en cara, y encima le pedía matrimonio.

-Ser el sucio secreto de alguien no es agradable- la voz fría e insensible de Levi rompió el silencio- No hagas que ese niño sufra el mismo destino. No tienes por qué actuar como lo hizo tu madre

-¡Eres tu quien lo está convirtiendo en sucio!- Eren contesto lleno de rabia- Y no metas a mi madre en esto; vive muy feliz en el campo, cuidando a los niños y ayudando en lo que puede.

-Pero no eres feliz. Y tu infancia estuvo muy lejos de serlo

-No sabes nada de mi infancia

-¿Ah no? Sé que tu padre se negó a reconocerte y más en tu condición. "Un doncel" como hijo, debió ser un golpe duro para el saber que su pequeño era un fenómeno- vio como el castaño bajaba la mirada ante sus palabras y eso le traía mucha satisfacción- Que pago a tu madre para comprar su silencio. Que nunca lo has visto, ni tampoco a tu "Hermano Mayor", y que es improbable que eso llegue a ocurrir. A no ser que quieres que tu madre pierda la casa y su ayuda económica para satisfacer tu curiosidad por el hombre que nunca te quiso.

-No te atreverías...

-¿Deseas conocer a tu padre?- mascullo Levi con burla y orgullo.

-¿Por qué iba a querer conocerlo? No es nada para mí

-Quieres decir que **_tú_** no eres nada para **_él_**

Rivaille se dio la vuelta y eligió un bollo de la bandeja de plata. Eren lo miro con mucha ira.

-Eres vil- el castaño miro el vaso que tenía en mano para no mirar al azabache, él había pasado toda una vida intentando pensar en el rechazo de su padre. Y quería seguir así, podría haberlo buscado e intentar que se reconciliaran, pero siempre ha sabido que no saldría nada bueno de eso. Además no quería traerle más molestias a su madre.

-Come esto- El azabache le quito el vaso de agua y le entrego un plato con unos bollos

-No tengo hambre

-Pero debes comer- insistió Levi- Te sentirás mejor cuando se te suba el nivel de glucosa. Esa palidez es excesiva, incluso para ti.

-¿Incluso para mí? No hables como si me conocieras. Puede que conozcas mi secreto, pero no implica conocer a una persona. Una forma para coaccionarme.

-No es coacción- Dijo Rivaille- Simplemente te ayudo a reconocer las implicaciones de intentar criar solo a un niño ilegitimo. De hecho, solo tienes que recordarlo, porque lo sabes de primera mano. Y sobre todo, teniéndote a ti como "madre". Vaya que triste.

-No fue tan terrible como insinúas- protesto Eren. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esas palabras eran verdad.

-¿No quieres proteger a tu bebe? Cásate conmigo y se librara de la tristeza de lo amargo de tu infancia

-Mi infancia no fue amarga

-Siendo mi heredero el mocoso tendrá muchas oportunidades. Y tú te liberaras de las dificultades que tuvo que enfrentarse tu madre.

-No sé qué decir... No sé- Dos meses antes la propuesta lo había hecho completamente feliz. Sin embargo ahora comprendía que no lo amaba y ni siquiera confiaba en él, pero le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para su bebe y eso era lo más importante ¿Cómo podía negarle a su pequeño la vida que Rivaille podía ofrecerle?

-Si sabes que decir. Debes aceptar mi propuesta. Y, dadas las circunstancias, debemos organizar la boda lo antes posible. Volaremos a Venecia esta misma tarde

Levi miro a Eren detenidamente, ni siquiera tenía el mismo aspecto que el amante apasionado y al tiempo inocente con el que había vivido con el casi medio año. El castaño estaba rígido y callado, las ojeras de cansancio, seguramente por la universidad, bajo los ojos color jade acentuaban su tamaño, haciendo que parecieran enormes en el rostro delgado. Y en los cinco meses que habían pasado juntos nunca lo había visto con ese defensivo lenguaje corporal, todo eso era nuevo para él.

Pero, a pesar del cambio de aspecto, la atracción que ejercía sobre él no había disminuido en lo absoluto. Era tan intenso como la primera vez que lo había visto: caminado por la calle una tarde mientras salía de la universidad acompañado de su amigo nerd, y también aquella vez había irrumpido en la plática de ambos jóvenes tratando de descubrir _quién era_.

De repente, le había parecido imperativo invitarlo a cenar, conocerlo... acostarse con él. Y el deseo urgente que lo había invadido entonces, seguía surcando sus venas como lava ardiente. Deseaba posarlo en el suelo y hacerlo suyo hasta que el castaño llorara de placer. Sabía que lo conseguiría, había notado su reacción antes.

A pesar de sus protestas, Eren lo deseaba tanto como Levi a él. Quería deslizar las manos por todo su cuerpo hasta conseguir que se fundiera contra él, quería arrancarle ese estúpido traje y dejar que su delicado cuerpo se mostrara en su máximo esplendor. Solo había visto su cabello en su estado salvaje y natural al final de sus apasionadas sesiones de sexo. El cuidado que el castaño daba a su imagen era muy sencillo pero efectivo, pero era siempre una batalla en cuanto a su cabello, por más que lo peinaba, este siempre terminaba en desorden todo el día.

A Rivaille le gustaba salvaje. Hacía que pensara en sexo desenfrenado.

-Incluso si acepto, no estaría listo para viajar esta tarde- la voz de Eren interrumpió sus reflexiones- Tengo cosas que hacer, gente con la que hablar

-Claro que estás listo. Deja todo eso en mis manos. Cuando lleguemos a Venecia puedes llamar a quien quieres para informales tu cambio de dirección.

Levi contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción por su victoria. No se había permitido considerar la posibilidad de que el rechazara su oferta de matrimonio. El que le hubiera sido infiel y lo hubiera negado demostraba que se había equivocado al evaluar su carácter. Pero tenía las herramientas para poder hacerlo pagar. Y confiaba que sus francos comentarios sobre su infancia llevaran a Eren aceptar su propuesta.

-No, necesito...

-Supongo que llegaste a mi empresa por una recomendación ¿Verdad?- Levi alzo el teléfono- Un mensajero hará llegar unos pequeños agradecimientos a aquel que te ayudo a "entrar en razón"

-Espera Levi...

-Calla, debes prepararte para nuestra gran nueva vida- dijo el azabache de manera burlona

Lo tenía en sus manos. Solo quedaba organizar todo lo más rápido posible. Después le daría a su tío la noticia que llevaba años deseando: El apellido Ackerman no se perderá. Su tío morirá feliz, creyendo que habrá un nuevo heredero. Después cuando Eren ya no tuviera utilidad para él, se vengaría librándose del castaño, y del bebe.

Un divorcio rápido y su vida volverían a la normalidad. El fenómeno de Eren, y la prueba de su infidelidad, desaparecerían de su vista.

-No puedo irme a Italia así como así- protesto Eren-La gente se preocupara por mí, Armin, mi madre...

-No veo el problema ¿Quién tendrá algo de angustia por tu ausencia? Un doncel como tú no vale nada en este mundo. Recuérdalo siempre Eren

-No tienes que decir eso Levi

-Anunciar que volvemos a estar juntos y vamos a casarnos. Una fácil y rápida solución

-No lo creerán- dijo Eren, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Armin, su independiente amigo, al saber que se casaría con Rivaille solo para garantizar y estabilidad a su futuro hijo. Posiblemente lo mate antes de que cometa esa estúpida tontería. O tal vez le dejaría de hablar o llamaría a su madre para que lo haga reaccionar ante su decisión. Pero lo más angustiante...

¿Cómo podría explicar que no soportaba la idea de someterlo a una infancia tan dura como la suya?

El castaño tomo aire y soltó un suspiro de tristeza- Todos saben lo mal que me trataste, no se creerán ninguna historia que les cuente.

Bueno al menos no Armin. A su madre no le había contado nada, y así pensaba dejarlo. Ni siquiera se había animado a llamarla para decirle que estaba de vuelta en Londres.

-No- la voz de Levi corto el aire como acero- Nadie debe saber nunca que este matrimonio no es completamente normal

-Pero...- Eren callo cuando el azabache agarro sus manos y lo puso de pie con brusquedad. Sintió la intensidad que irradiaba, Levi hablaba completamente en serio.

- ** _Nadie_** lo sabrá nunca- los ojos de Rivaille destellaron- Harás que crean que es un matrimonio normal y que el hijo que llevas es mío. Si no lo haces, te echare a ti al bebe a los más profundo de la alcantarilla. Eren lo miro desconcertado.

No quería que su bebe pasara lo que había pasado el. Las palabras Sucio secreto resonaron en su mente, tenía que reconocerlo, Rivaille evaluó con certeza lo que había sido su infancia.

Una madre deprimida, escasez de dinero, la falta de una figura paterna, y además, las burlas malintencionadas de otros niños por su condición de "doncel" habían sido difíciles de sobrellevar. Pero lo que realmente le rompía el corazón era saber que su padre no quiso conocerlo, no tener un doncel como hijo, sobretodo, que deseaba que no hubiera nacido.

Eren no permitiría que su pequeño creciera sin conocer a Levi; sabia con toda seguridad que él bebe era hijo suyo.

Tenía que aceptar. Por el bien de su bebe nonato...Tenía que casarse con Rivaille Ackerman


	7. Chapter 7

Eren coloco el jarrón de flores azules sobre la mesa. A lado puso una nota manuscrita para Armin, mordiéndose el labio con consternación, no quería desaparecer de la vida de su mejor amigo tan bruscamente como había llegado. No podía explicárselo, no en persona, el avión no esperaría.

Temía que, si hablaba con el cara a cara, rompería en llanto y le contaría toda la verdad, el futuro de su bebe dependía de que representara la fachada exigida por Levi. No podía fallar ante el primer obstáculo. Las flores eran fantásticas y sabía que el aciano era la flor favorita de Armin, las había visto en una florería y quería dárselas antes de su inesperada partida. Auruo había intentado pagarlas, pero el castaño se había negado.

Eren sabía perfectamente que los empleados de Rivaille aparecían ante la caja con dinero en metálico o una tarjeta de crédito, pero estas flores, este hermoso regalo, era para su amigo, que siempre estuvo con él y le había ayudado en este duro momento. No ensuciaría el regalo permitiendo que el azabache lo pagara, aunque había accedido a casarse con él, no lo compraría.

-Lo siento...

Eren miro el piso donde había vivido durante seis semanas, no lo sentía como un hogar pero estaba agradecido con la reconfortante presencia de Armin. En Venecia no tendría a nadie que lo ayudara. Había tardado poco en recoger sus cosas; viajaba ligero desde que dejo Venecia. Bajo y Auruo salió corriendo de la limusina a ocuparse del equipaje.

Él se quedó de pie en la acera, mirando las llaves que tenía en la mano.

-¿Quiere que me ocupe yo?- Auruo pregunto con cortesía- ¿Hay algún vecino de confianza a quien pudiera dárselas? ¿O las meto en...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que por la rapidez en la que hablaba se había mordido accidentalmente la lengua. Otra vez.

Eren se asustó al ver tirado en el suelo al pobre hombre he intento ayudarlo a levantarse, para su sorpresa este ya estaba de pie, tiritando de dolor y solo sonriendo, dejando a la vista la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de su boca, y vaya, que buena cantidad de sangre fue para que manchara en su totalidad su traje.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-De-de maravilla. No se preocupe...- dicho esto saco un pañuelo e intento limpiarse, para no dejar una mala impresión, Eren parpadeo y lo miro un momento. Todos los empleados de Levi eran honestos y se desvivían por ayudar. Todo lo contrario al magnate.

-¿Alguna otra cosa en que pueda servirle Señor?

-Solo tardare un momento y llámame Eren.

-Como gustes Eren

El castaño le regalo una sonrisa llena de calidez que el pobre Auruo no sabía cómo caminar, Eren subió sus dos plantas al coche y entro de nueva cuenta al piso por última vez, dejo las llaves en la mesa, junto a la nota y el jarrón, salió de nuevo y cerró la puerta. Cuando oyó el clic del pestillo, se sintió como si su vida se hubiera quedado adentro, y el encerrado fuera.

Estaba diciéndola adiós a su libertad.

Unas horas después, estaba sentado junto a Levi, contemplando la cuidad de Venecia mientras el avión iniciaba el descenso, parecía una ciudad muy distinta de la que había abandonado tiempo atrás, el día después de decirle a Rivaille que estaba embarazado. Por la mañana la niebla se había disipado y el aeropuerto volvió a funcionar, pero la cuidad parecía descolorida y el agua de la laguna tenía un tono gris metálico.

Eren recordaba con esmero como el sol radiante tocaba su piel en medio de la calle, mientras su amante lo mimaba sin límites, los hermosos monumentos y la llegada del ocaso le daban un toque deliciosos a esos momentos de felicidad. El castaño tuvo la sensación de no haberse ido nunca.

Pero ya nada sería igual.

-¿Tienes fuerzas si acaso para andar hasta el muelle?- Eren se volvió hacia Rivaille con sorpresa. El muelle donde estaría esperando su barco privado no estaba lejos, siempre habían ido andando.

-Si. Gracias por preguntarlo

-Perfecto.

Poco después surcaban el agua en dirección a la cuidad. A Eren siempre le había encantado la idea de que fuera la única forma de llegar y que la gente llevara casi mil años haciéndolo así, pronto se encontraron en el laberinto de canales, acercándose al embarcadero del Palazzo gótico de los Ackerman.

Los recuerdos volvieron a pegarle en el pecho, aquella tarde la niebla lo había dejado aterido, y la reacción del azabache por su embarazo...Pero a pesar de todo se sentía optimista. Siendo sinceros, nunca había predicho su incomprensible reacción; primero echándolo y luego lo convence para que se casara con él, por razones que ni siquiera estaba enterado.

Piso el acceso de mármol con tristeza, dejar este lugar y su vida con el azabache había sido devastador, pero volver en esas condiciones era igual de duro.

-Sin duda querrás descansar esta tarde- Levi condujo a Eren hacia la escalera, mientras varios empleados salían para ocuparse de su equipaje.

-Creo que será lo mejor

-Bien. Toma la habitación que quieras. Da igual, de todas formas estás acostumbrado a dormir entre las sobras ¿No?

-No es verdad

-Tus acciones dicen lo contrario. Cariño...

-Levi...- Eren estaba al borde del llanto, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, volver al lugar donde había sido tan feliz estaba afectándole más que las palabras de su "prometido". Levi se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, dejándolo parado en el pasillo, camino unos pasos más adelante y abrió la puerta, era el dormitorio que había compartido con el azabache, se quedó mirando el lugar, le era tan familiar y que, sin embargo, le parecía ajena.

Estaba cansado tanto física como emocional, pero no iba a rendirse, no pensaría que había aceptado. Rivaille había dejado que jugara su juego, pero él se mantendría fuerte y positivo, no le mostraría su vulnerabilidad a nadie. Después de ducharse y ponerse la piyama, decidió bajar a la cocina por alimento, aunque por la ventana la oscuridad empezaba a darse a notar, era temprano.

Ya en el enorme salón, el castaño pudo escuchar ruidos extraños que casualmente provenían de la cocina, eso le asusto un poco, pero tenía su estómago empezó a gruñir pidiendo por algo de comida.

-Muy bien pequeño, comeremos algo ligero ¿Vale?- Eren tocaba a un su vientre plano, empezar a hablarle a su pequeño nonato le hacía sentir mejor, trago de manera nerviosa y entro a la cocina y miro como un chica castaña sacaba comida a una gran velocidad, al parecer estaba asaltando la bodega de alimentos.

-¿Disculpa?- la chica se giró enojada al ver a Eren parado ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes que espiar a la gente es de mala educación?- la mujer se metió una patata en la boca- Podrían pensar que eres un ladrón o un acosador

-Perdona, quisiera un poco de comida por favor

\- Y ¿Con que fin?- Eren solo miro mal a la castaña y se dirigió a la alacena y tomo una cajita de dulces, se dispuso a subir a su habitación cuando se escuchó un ruido agudo, giro y miro a la castaña sobándose la cabeza. Le había caído una sartén.

-Déjame ayudarte- el castaño se acercó a ella y empezó a revisar la cabeza, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna herida, sonrió y argumento que todo estaba de maravilla, antes de salir de la cocina, fue tomado del brazo y vio a la mujer con un notable sonrojo.

-Muchas Gracias. Me llamo Sasha Braus.

-Eren Jeager.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso vienes en busca del empleo de amo de llaves?- decía Sasha mientras miraba a Eren de forma divertida, el castaño no dudo en sonreír un poco pero su sonrisa se borró al instante al sentir de nueva cuenta su realidad. La castaña al notar el cambio decidió cambiar los humos un poco.

-Debes tener hambre, te preparare algo.

-No gracias. Con la cajita de gomitas basta, no tenemos mucha hambre.

\- ¿Tenemos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada... Buenas noches- Eren estrecho su mano y a paso veloz dejo la cocina dejando a una incrédula chica con la duda. El castaño llego a su cuarto, preparo su cama y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Eren estaba solo en la cama cuando despertó por la mañana, miro el precioso techo pintado y la araña de cristal de Murano y se dio cuenta de que había dormido bien por fin. Y se sentía mejor que en los últimos días, tal vez las náuseas matutinas empezaban a disminuir por fin. Se sentó con cautela y vio que había un vaso de agua con hielo en la mesilla y un plato lleno de bollos favoritos de un horno vecindario, hizo una mueca. Comer ositos de goma por la noche y luego este desayuno haría que su estómago se asentara, pero le molestaba que Levi siguiera demostrando lo bien que lo conocía y que entendía su estado.

Se acercó para tomar un sobro de aquella bebida cuando se abrió la puerta y entro Rivaille. Como siempre estaba impresionante, perfectamente vestido de la cabeza a los pies, llevaba zapatos de cuero, pantalones de vestir y un suéter de cachemira color negro que le quedaba perfecto; la lujosa y suave lana enfatizaba su poder masculino.

-Bien este despierto. Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer

-Eso no es de sorprenderme- dijo Eren- Es normal- El castaño llevaba un pantalón y una playera larga y cuello cerrado para así evitar alguno otro incidente como en Empresas A&S. Sabía que esa forma de vestirse no le agradaba a Levi, y con más razón, se vestiría siempre así.

Por el lado puesto del azabache, preferiría verlo con las prendas vaporosas y cortas que disfrutaba, mostrando aquel cuerpo que fue suyo, por un momento.

-Eso es bueno

-Ayer casi fue el peor día de mi vida Levi

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien esta mañana- dijo Rivaille, ignorando todas las quejas del castaño –Mi tío ha estado enfermo. Una visita nuestra lo alegrara

Eren lo miro sorprendido, había vivido con ese hombre casi cinco meses, pero nunca lo había llevado a visitar a su tío, mucho menos sabía que tenía algún pariente, en ese momento había entendido que su papel de amante no le permitía conocer a la familia

-¿Vas a decírselo verdad?

-Claro, es mi tío. Pensé que lo había dejado claro

-No sabía que tenías un familiar...

-No era de tu importancia, y más ahora, no estás en derecho de juzgar ¿Entiendes?

-No quiero pelear Levi- Eren solo bajo la cabeza mientras el azabache suspiraba un poco para controlar su ira- Fue una decisión repentina.

-¿Por qué lo seria?- pregunto Rivaille

-Quizás deberías tomarte tu tiempo para reflexionar antes de que las cosas se compliquen- Eren cruzo los brazos pensando en todas las burlas hacia su persona cuando se anunciara oficialmente su compromiso.

-La decisión está tomada. Solo falta comunicárselo a la gente importante para nosotros y empezar con los preparativos de la boda. Como dije ayer, será lo más pronto posible.

Los nervios de Eren empezaban a hacerse notar ¿Qué pasara después? No quería que nadie se preocupara por él, en especial Armin, así que para el pequeño rubio dejo un mensaje, sencillo y alegre, comentando que se había encontrado don Levi, habían arreglado las cosas y que volvería a Venecia con él. Tenía que decirle ya a su madre, pero no te apetecía compartir la noticia con ella, ni con nadie cercano, aunque debía seguir adelante porque era lo mejor para el niño no le gustaba como lo había tratado Levi, y mucho menos como lo trata ahora.

No sabía si podría disimular que era un matrimonio feliz y normal ante la gente que lo conocía y quería, pero no podía revelar la verdad, Rivaille lo había dejado muy claro. El futuro de su hijo dependía de eso.

-Saldremos en cuanto estés listo. El viejo esta mejor por la mañana, suele dormir por la tarde

Eren espero a Levi saliera, salto de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Media hora después estaba sentado ante una pequeña mesita, estaba desayunando mientras esperaba a Levi. Sentía opresión respecto de conocer al tío del azabache, había calmado un poco sus nervios pero no iba a durar mucho.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro de nueva cuenta Rivaille.

-Estoy listo- Eren usaba un traje color lino color azul marino, de nuevo estaba algo arrugado, pero todo lo demás seguía en las maletas y no tendría mejor aspecto, sintió la mirada penetrante del azabache, recibiendo por parte de el un gesto de burla.

-Sé que el traje no es perfecto. Pero no tengo nada más adecuado

-Otro traje sería la mejor opción.- Levi fue hacia el armario que había en su lado de la cama- Preferiblemente con un color más llamativo y elegante, que alegra la mañana del viejo.

-Pero...-Eren miro el armario con sorpresa- Toda mi ropa.

-No te la llevaste contigo

Rivaille eligió un traje de seda color melocotón que le había comprado en Millán, a Eren le atraían los colores naturales y pálidos, sus favoritos eran el crema y el marfil, además de que uno que otro tono dorado y café, y a pesar de que le quedaban bien, el siempre intentaba que eligiera cosas mas vivas

-Supuse que ninguna de las cosas que te compre te gustaban de verdad

-No las pague yo. Eran todas caras y no pensé que fueran mías para llevármelas

-Claro que lo eran- Levi se sintió molesto. Había disfrutado comprándole cosas y ver que las había dejado allí había sido un brutal recordatorio de cómo lo había engañado, además de serle infiel -¿Qué crees tú que iba a hacer con ellas?

-No lo sé. Venderlas o regalarlas, no esperaba que siguiera todo en el armario.

Rivaille se dio la vuelta con rostro inexpresivo y dejo el traje sobre la cama, a lo largo de los años había invitado a varias mujeres a su hogar, a compartirlo en el hecho carnal. Y cuando se decidía que se acababa, era definitivo, siempre se llevaban las cosas de valor como los vestidos y joyas. Pero alguien como Eren, en verdad era un verdadero idiota.

-Dejaste la ropa y el teléfono último modelo que te di- dijo el azabache- Pero te llevaste toda la "lencería" que te compre

A Eren se le paralizo el corazón al recordar aquellas prendas, eso sí era algo digno de recordar, para Levi claro, para el castaño, no era nada bueno.

-La ropa, el teléfono...costaron mucho

-La lencería también era cara- Un gran tono rojizo se reflejó en las mejillas del castaño y al azabache se le acelero el corazón.

-¿Y tú que ibas a hacer con mi lencería?- los ojos jade de Eren chispearon y alzo la cabeza desafiante- Ni siquiera tú venderías ropa interior de segunda mano

-No quería venderla- dijo Levi con voz deliberantemente seductora.-La quería para mí. Te habías ido las noches eran largas... Además el recordar nuestros pequeños juegos me facilitaba, como decirlo "el trabajo"

-No seas tan...tan...- Eren se quedó sin habla, solo llegaban a su mente las imágenes de sus sesiones eróticas en lencería, bailando al son de una melodía lenta y cálida, enfrente de Rivaille, algo que en el fondo disfruto, pero que mal estaba. ¿Por qué acepto la propuesta de Rivaille de vestir de lencería cuando tuvieran sexo desenfrenado? Esa pregunta lo martirizara por las noches.

-No te asombres tanto. Es algo natural, sabes lo bueno que éramos juntos...físicamente. Para ser un fenómeno eres tan delicioso por dentro y fuera.

-Calla- dijo Eren con pánico, si dejaba que hablara de más, lo único que lograría seria que se sintiera más humillado y culpable consigo mismo, era su culpa estar en esta situación, ser un doncel fue lo malo que le haya pasado en la vida, y enamorarse de aquel frio hombre, todavía peor.

-Quería sujetar las delicadas prendas en mis manos mientras pensaba en los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado

-Déjalo. Pudiste buscar a alguien más si estabas tan desesperado

-No habría sido lo mismo- contesto Levi con una sonrisa burlona- De saber que te acostarías con otra persona, pude haberlas quemado, pero era perder la sensación de estar junto a tu cuerpo, rozar aquello más íntimo en ti...

Eren se mordió el labio, buscando una respuesta para ya cortar con la conversación, pero poco a poco una oleada de calor invadía su cuerpo, despertando sus sentidos.

-¿Ahora llevas puesto algo que yo te comprara? ¿O te has librado de ello, al igual que hiciste con el respeto de nuestra relación?

Y ahí estaba la pedrada que lo llevo al mundo real de nuevo.

-Eso ya termino

-Sí, ese tiempo acabo, un vil doncel que va solo en hombre en hombre para quitarles todo su poder, y claro, engancharlos con un sucio secretito.- Eren se sentó en la cama y miro hacia el piso, mientras el azabache tomaba su barbilla y lo obligaba a mirarle.

-Pero ahora empezamos una nueva etapa en nuestra "relación". Pronto seremos marido y... ¿Cómo sería la forma correcta? Ah, "mujer"

Eren está completamente inmóvil, pendiente del movimiento de sus manos, la familiaridad del contacto estaba desencadenando un caos de emociones conflictivas, su cuerpo lo conocía, sabia el exquisito placer que podía darle. Pero su corazón se sentía traicionado.

¿Cómo podía responder cuando lo había tratado tan mal?

-No será lo mismo

-Oh mi pequeño Eren... será mejor


	8. Chapter 8

Ca 'Ackerman, el bello Palacio que había sido el hogar de Kenny Ackerman durante más de cuarenta años, estaba en el centro de la atención en una zona magnífica Gran Central, fue posible desde la casa de Levi por el agua, utilizando las preciosas Las entradas impresionantes en el canal de ambos palacios, pero en el pasado complacido con el nombre de Azabache, se eligió y se ordenó, se hizo un recorrido más corto por el camino de la calle, siguiendo los canales y cruzando los puentes. Aunque había vivido en Venecia bastante tiempo, descubrí algo nuevo en cada paseo y siempre le había gustado investigar cosas nuevas.

El castaño sabía que Levi había ido a vivir a Ca 'Ackerman con su tío siendo un niño, cuando su madre murió, era claro que Kenny era muy importante para él, aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido, al igual que esa visita, esperaba que Las cosas fueron bien. No tardaré mucho en llegar al Palacio Barroco, Eren miraba con asombro la impresionante fachada, ornamentada con columnas y estatuas de mármol.

-Esta es la entrada de atrás. La que da al canal es increíble

Eren sonrió sorprendido. Rivaille había crecido en ese histórico palacio, pero no se había dejado de admirar y era obvio que se sentían orgullosos de su linaje, lo miro de reojo y por un momento en el momento en el que se conocía. Parecía relajado y casi reflejado una sonrisa llena de felicidad, como en el caso de Ca 'Ackerman fuera como volver al hogar.

Tuvo la sensación de ver su tío y darle la noticia.

El azabache le dio la mano. Era un gesto que podía tomarse tanto como el símbolo de la posesión o el afecto, por lo que el castaño volvió a recordar lo importante que había sido su papel. El ama de llaves había dicho a Levi que Kenny estaba descansando en la cama y subió a la segunda planta. En cuanto entraron al dormitorio, Eren presintió que algo o iba bien. Levi se tensó a su lado en cuanto vio su tío; Le soltó la mano y fue rápidamente hacia la cama.

-¿Viejo? - Levi se inclinó para hablarle al oído -¿Estas bien?

Eren se quedó junto a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, el ama de llaves había dicho que estaba descansando, no ha estado mal. Desde donde estaba, no sabía que había provocado esa reacción en Rivaille, Kenny había cansado y débil, un poco raro para su edad, pero también me ha gustado más.

-¿Levi? - la voz sonó débil, pero el hombre había reconocido perfectamente a su sobrino- Estoy cansado nada más

-Traeré al médico de pacotilla. Es obvio que tu aspecto te delata perfectamente

-Bah- rezongo Kenny- No hace falta que te guste mi aspecto, no soy una de tus conquistas

Eren sonrió al oír la respuesta. El comentario sobre las conquistas de Levi era inquietante, pero era obvio que el hombre estaba lucido, y también era una persona de temperamento, aunque estuviera confinado en la cama. Levi se había inclinado más y hablaba con firmeza a su tío, mientras este solo fruncía el ceño pero hacia caso a su sobrino. Era obvio que para Levi el anciano significa muchísimo para él.

Al castaño se le cerro la garganta y derramo una estúpida lagrima al recordar a Levi hablándole con amor. Ya no lo hacía, parpadeo y se dio la vuelta, intentando no pensar en lo distinto que era todo, para distraerse admiro los impresionantes frescos que decoraban las paredes. La ornada decoración era esplendida, muy apropiada para el dormitorio principal de un importante palazzo del gran canal.

Capto un movimiento y se dio la vuelta; Levi iba hacia él, lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo al pasillo.

-Ahora es un buen momento para que conozcas al viejo

-¿Puedo de ayudar de alguna manera?- pregunto Eren mientras era guiado hacia las escaleras

-No, vete a casa. Te veré después

-Pero...- Levi giro sobre los talones, volvió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Eren se quedó totalmente mudo ante la actitud del azabache, entendía la preocupación por su tío pero no era agradable que lo despidiera así. Pero así seria de ahora en adelante.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, pensando en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, el antiguo Rivaille jamás le hubiera pedido que encontrara el camino de vuelta a casa, completamente solo. De hecho al principio le hubiera costado mucho trabajo convencerlo de que no le pasaría nada si paseaba por la cuidad solo, nadie antes se había preocupado mucho por él, y lo había emocionado que el azabache lo hiciera.

Eren iba camino a la salida, pero decido dar un vistazo más a fondo de aquella edificación tan magnifica, era sorprendente lo familiar que le resultaba todo, a pesar de su estancia en Londres, siguió el paso, adentrándose en esos pasillos decorados sin fin de hermosos cuadros, sin embargo, uno de ellos logro captar su atención.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera azabache, hermosos ojos, con un hermoso vestido rojo que encajaba perfectamente con sus bellos labios, quien abrazaba a un pequeño niño sonriente.

Eren noto perfectamente quien era aquel niño de la pintura, era una verdadera razón para seguir apreciando aquella obra de arte, como anhelaba tener algo así, tener el cariño de la persona a quien más ama en el mundo.

-Ella es preciosa- el castaño dio un pequeño salto al escuchar esa voz, giro y miro a una chica hermosa, con ojos color gris claro, y una sonrisa un tanto apagada- Perdona no quise asustarte

-No me asuste

-Es claro que sí, me llamo Mikasa Ackerman- dijo la joven estrechando su mano- Es un placer...

-Eren Jeager- volvió su vista hacia la pintura- ¿Quién es ella?

-Kuchel Ackerman. Mi tia y hermana menor de mi padre, es la madre de... Rivaille Ackerman

Eren miro a la chica y noto un poco de enojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué le paso?

-No sé exactamente. Los informes dicen que ella murió por causas naturales

Mikasa miro a Eren detenidamente. Era raro ver a alguien como el castaño vagando en su hogar, sin que su padre o su primo pusieran mirada de asesinos seriales, pero a su parecer el chico no estaba mal.

-Tengo que irme, perdón por interrumpir señorita Ackerman

-No te preocupes. Y llámame Mikasa, espero tu visita más seguida- la azabache le guiño un ojo y con marcha seductora avanzo para poder perderse en la vista de Eren, quien se sonrojo un poco ante lo que acababa de pasar, prefirió retirarse antes de que Levi le reprendiera por no irse, abrió la puerta y decidió caminar por las calles de Venecia. Iba casi en piloto automático, recorriendo el laberinto de callejuelas sin pensar.

De repente se detuvo ante una concurrida heladería, no había necesidad de volver a casa solo porque Rivaille se lo había ordenado, debería tomarse algo de tiempo para el e intentar aclararse. Se unió a la cola para comprar un helado y poco después estaba sentado junto a un canal bajo el sol de la mañana, contento de haber recuperado su apetito y poder disfrutar una de sus cosas favoritas.

Los escalones que bajaban al canal eran un buen ligar para sentarse, alejado del paso de peatones y poder observar el agua chocar contra los edificios del otro extremo de canal.

-Esta rico... ¿No lo crees bebe?- sonrió al sentir una pequeña respuesta en su ser, tal vez no sentía las patadas o los pequeños movimientos pero si en su corazón, el amor que su hijo le daba. Saboreo el helado lentamente, cuando lo acabo dejo que mente volviera a centrarse en la situación en la que se encontraba con Levi.

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido desde que irrumpió en su presentación con Hanji aquella mañana, su propuesta lo había pillado por sorpresa, pero había accedido a casarse con él por el bien del bebe. Había creído que sería mejor que crecería siendo parte de una familia, como padre y "madre".

Además, en el fondo, no podía olvidar lo maravilloso que había sido entre ellos antes de que lo echara, tal vez viviendo juntos las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Pero Levi había creído que lo había engañado y que él bebe no era suyo. Por eso estaba tan enfadado y lo trataba con brusquedad, Eren no tenía ni idea de que le había llevado a pensar.

Por más que le pensaba, no se le ocurría nada de que pudiera haber dicho o hecho para hacerle llegar a esa conclusión. Habían pasado noches separados, pero siempre por un viaje de negocios de él. Eren nunca había pasado una noche fuera del palazzo sin Rivaille.

De repente supo lo que debía hacer. Si pudiese demostrar a un hombre que no había sido infiel, una vez volvería a confiar en él, aunque había herido sus sentimientos, podría tener sus razones. Hubiera sido mejor que tuviera la cortesía de decir que eran, pero su enojo era más fuerte ahora.

-Le pediré una prueba de paternidad

Eren se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando se convenció de la verdad, quizás sea más importante para ellos y para que sea más importante para él. El castaño se encuentra lleno de energía. Haber encontrado una solución, pronto se arreglará todo.

Eso era lo que quería creer.


	9. Chapter 9

Rivaille regreso al palazzo a primera hora de la tarde, Eren lo esperaba en el dormitorio; La conversación que pensaba que era una cuestión de privacidad, que nos preocupaba tanto que alguien sospechaba algo irregular como los planos de la boda que no le agradecía que hablarían de pruebas de paternidad en una habitación en donde algún empleado pudiera oírles.

-¿Cómo está tu tío? - pregunto el castaño, levantándose cuando Rivaille entro a la habitación.

-El médico piensa que está bien. Bueno, tan bien como suele ser, la expresión de Levi indica que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Debes tener confianza, después de todo lleva su caso

-Pues yo lo veo raro. Como en el viejo le diera un principio de queja

-Tiene suerte de tenerte cerca.

-Pues debería agradecerme más seguido ¿No?

-Sé que te encargaras de que recibas los mejores cuidados

Levi no contesto. Pensé abrió el armario y sacó uno de sus muchos trajes. Parecía tan preocupado por su abuelo que decido reconfortar, pero que no aceptaría consuelo por parte de él.

Más allá de lo que se puede entender, se puede tener en cuenta una prueba de paternidad en ese momento, pero por otra parte, si se han arreglado las cosas entre ellos, se puede apoyar durante la enfermedad de Kenny.

-Levi- Eren tomo aire y se preparó para una conversación difícil- ¿Tienes unos minutos para hablar?

Rivaille se volvió hacia el castaño, con un traje gris oscuro en una percha, y el cielo, el último que quería en ese momento era hablar. Ya era bastante la conversación, mejor dicho, el texto que había tenido, tan solo recordar sus palabras le dan ganas de desquitar su ira con cualquiera.

 _-¡¿Qué es qué?! - Grito Kenny con mucha furia e indignación._

\- _doncel. Él es un doncel_

 _-De todas las malditas estupideces que hazte eco en este mundo. Tenías que meterte con un fenómeno_

 _Rivaille se tomó el cabello y suspiro al ver como su tío se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a caminar con paso corto hacia el armario, saco dos armas y empezó a dispararlas hacia la pared de la habitación, las jóvenes que se encargaban del cuidado del Ackerman mayor corrieron despavoridas, era tan grande el enojo del azabache que temían que les llenara de plomo sus cuerpos. Por su parte Levi, solo miraba enojado a su tío y espero a que se calmara._

 _Eso tardo aproximadamente_ una hora.

-Que sea rápido- dijo el azabache, colocando el traje en la cama y volviendo a elegir una camisa-Tengo una reunión en media hora

-Sera rápido. Lo prometo

-Entonces habla ahora Eren. No estoy de buen humor

-Tienes que escucharme bien- Levi apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia el castaño. Solo llevaba un día de vuelta en su vida y ya empezaba a sacarlo de quicio. Cuanto se deshiciera más rápido de el y del bastardo, su vida sería como antes.

-Estas molesto conmigo porque crees que te fui infiel- dijo Eren echándose uno de sus mechones de cabello de enfrente. Ya estaba muy largo y no le permitía ver mucho

-¿Molesto? ¡Vaya. El fenómeno quiera hacerse la victima!

-No voy a dejar que tu acusación siga en pie

-Eren, ni eres capaz de mantener tu virginidad ¿Cómo poder mantener una mentira? Debes tener mucho talento

-No te fui infiel- Eren decía en tono sereno.-Y no sé porque lo piensas, nunca he hecho nada para poder haberte dado esa idea

-Tal vez el pequeño bastardo que llevas dentro te diga todo.

-Vuelve a decir que mi hijo es bastardo y podrás olvidarte de tu heredero Ackerman- Levi frunció el ceño a más poder, no iba a permitir que un estúpido como Eren le viniera a arruinar la vida.

-Tch. ¿A qué quieres llegar con toda está perdida de tiempo?

-Demostrar mi inocencia

Levi se preguntó cómo podía soñar tan sincero y firma ante sus palabras, cuando él sabía que era tan culpable como el pecado.

-Tienes razón- admitió el azabache.-Cubriste tu rastro muy bien. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me traicionaste.

-No lo hice- protesto Eren.-Y el que atrevas a pensar eso de mi supone la misma tracción, pero no puedo seguir así. Quiero una prueba de paternidad que demuestre que eres el padre del bebe.

Rivaille lo miro y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, quería una prueba de paternidad, justo a lo que le mas temía. Pero había sabido que llegarían a ese punto antes o después. Aunque Eren debía de haber estado acostándose con dos hombres a la vez, confiaba en la posibilidad de que el fuera el padre.

Para Eren una prueba de ese tipo era la lotería, el premio mayor de un programa de televisión barato. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera realizarla y estaba dispuesto a apostar por su suerte, era un riesgo que merecía la pena correr; él no tenía nada que perder, dado que Levi ya lo creía infiel.

Pero Rivaille Ackerman tenía mucho que perder, para él la prueba no podía tener un buen resultado, no podía ganar. Sabía que no era el padre porque aquel secreto rebotaba en su cabeza como una pelota.

Él no podía tener hijos.

-No habrá prueba de paternidad- Levi apretó los puños. No se sometería a una prueba física y publica de que no era el padre del hijo de Eren, si su tío descubría que el niño no era un auténtico Ackerman, su felicidad se vería empañada para siempre. De por sí ya tenía con Kenny la furia de que su prometido fuera un doncel...

Algo como esto, lo mataría de un infarto.

Esa era la verdadera razón de casarse con el castaño, y tenía que aguantar hasta que llegara el momento de poder librarse de ellos dos, de esos estorbos. Aunque Eren seguía sin admitir haber hecho algo malo, era la forma perfecta de que Levi aportara un heredero a la familia e hiciera feliz al viejo antes de su muerte.

Y la otra razón por la que no se sometería a la prueba. La razón que le helaba la sangre, no podía soportarlo era incapaz de que enfrentarse de nuevo a su incapacidad de ser padre.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no hacer una prueba de paternidad y dejar eso atrás?

- ** _Si_** el padre fuera yo, eso no demostraría tu fidelidad-

Solo su ex esposa, Isabel y su experto en fertilidad, conocían su situación. El recuerdo de la expresión desdeñosa de la pelirroja agitando el informe médico ante su cara le dolía casi tanto como su infertilidad. **_Nunca_** admitiría su carencia ante nadie, y menos aún ante Eren

-Pero...- Eren titubeo el ver su expresión, había algo diferente que no había visto antes, pero no tenía tiempo para analizarlo. Había sido difícil iniciar la conversación y aun no la había acabado, se debía a sí mismo una explicación, una manera de llegar a Rivaille.

-¿Dónde nos deja esto? ¿Si no tenemos confianza, hacia donde podemos ir?

-Eso no se trata de nosotros- repuso Levi con frialdad.-Se trata de salvar a tu bebe de una miserable vida como hijo ilegitimo

-No puedes negarme una prueba de paternidad.

-Claro que puedo. Tú no tienes una pisca de autoridad ante mí.

-¿Cómo puedo defenderme si no sé qué pruebas tienes en mi contra?

-Lo que has hecho es un acto de traición. Es injustificable.-Rivaille agarro el traje y la camisa y fue hacia la puerta- No tengo por qué darte más información para que tejas tu telaraña de mentiras a tu alrededor.

Salió y lo dejo solo y compungido. Los dos últimos dos días habían sido un cumulo de hechos desconcertantes. Empezó a temblar

Se sentó en una silla y su mano se posó en algo cálido y suave, lo levanto. Era el suéter de Levi, el suéter color negro de cachemir. Se lo llevo a la cara y lo apretó contra su piel, inhalando el aroma del azabache.

-¿Por qué tengo que sufrir?

Los ojos color jade de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la última vez que lo había abrazado llevando ese suéter, él había vuelto de la ciudad neblinosa con una noticia que darle, se había sentido seguro en sus brazos, creyó que era importante para él y que lo protegería sin importar el que.

Pero todo había sido una ilusión vana.

Cinco minutos después de haber vuelto a él, desde entonces su vida fue un torbellino de miseria y tristeza que escapaba a su control. Y esta última discusión había sido la peor, con Levi negándole una información que necesitaba para la defensa.

Estaba harto. Esta vez no me refiero a la acusación de Rivaille, pero si puede controlar algo. Dejaría de pensar en la relación especial que había creado con el azabache, se concentraría en el futuro y sacara el mejor partido posible de su nueva vida. Miro el suéter negro que funcionó en su regazo, era un recuerdo de cómo había cambiado su vida, como había acabado con su libertad.

Un recuerdo que ya no necesitaba.

Se eliminó, cruzó la habitación, abrió la ventana y lanzo el suéter al canal-

-Si así lo quieres ... Empecemos este juego entonces Levi


	10. Chapter 10

-Esta noche cenaremos afuera- dijo Levi- Para conmemorar tu regreso a Venecia.

-Eso será agradable- respondió Eren. No permitiría que Rivaille haya sido afectado por la discusión. Estaría bien salir del palacio, había pasado el momento menos de veinticuatro horas desde su regreso y, el pasado pasado, un manojo de nervios. No lo sorprendió. Intentar leer un libro de la biblioteca, pero a pesar de su afición aficiones por la lectura, no pudo dispersar todos los pensamientos inquietantes.

-Iremos una de Luigis

-Eh ... no ...- Eren inspiro con ansiedad y miri a Levi buscando una excusa para no ir a aquel lugar, después de la última noche en Venecia, será arriesgado que Luigi y el azabache entraran en contacto. El restaurante había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos para cenar, estaba bastante cerca del palacio para ir, sirviendo algunos de los mejores platos de Venecia y tenía un gran ambiente. Luigi, el propietario, era todo un carácter, personalidad expansiva y naturaleza generosa, para alguien de su edad.

La noche que Levi había echado un ojo a Eren, la unión de aquel hombre también había sido su salvación, atrapado en la cubierta de niebla, con todos los hoteles al completo y el aeropuerto cerrado, le había salvado el cuello. en la habitación de invitados de su hijo sin preguntas, y el mismo que había llevado al aeropuerto la mañana siguiente.

-¿No te apetece la de Luigis? ¿Por qué no? - pregunto Levi con el ceño fruncido

-Iremos, si tú quieres

Eren no supo que decir, no había hecho nada malo, pero Rivaille era un veneciano orgulloso y sabia instintivamente que no le gustaría que hubiera aceptado la ayuda de otra persona

-Tch ...

-En realidad me encantaría en ese sitio en Burano. Se me apetece mucho el pescado.

-Muy bien- el azabache se estaba dando la vuelta, pero de repente paro y lo taladro con su mirada azul- Esta cena es una celebración. Vístete para la ocasión.

Eren, irritado, contemplo como como se alejaba preguntándose si pretendía provocarlo con su falta de amabilidad. Era difícil acostumbrarse, Rivaille siempre había sido dominante, pero nunca le habría dado órdenes así sin más. Cruzo la habitación para mirar por la ventana alta y arqueada, góndolas negras cargadas de turistas surcaban el canal color azul turquesa, observo las lánguidas ondulaciones en la reluciente superficie del agua, pensando en cuanto había cambiado su vida.

Ya no era un turista. Ni siquiera un visitante.

Estaba en Venecia para quedarse.

Subió las escaleras para vestirse para la cena, le demostraría a Levi que entendía las reglas del juego, no le haría perder tiempo aprobando su decisión; su instinto de supervivencia no le permitía pasar de nuevo por esta humillación. Había aceptado que el azabache tenía intenciones serias de casarse con él y, aunque las circunstancias no eran las que había elegido, sacaría el mayor partido posible ante la situación.

No permitiría que la fuerza viril y masculina de Levi lo apagara, debía asumir la responsabilidad de crearse una vida en Venecia y preparar la llegada a la familia de su pequeño, sabía que lo mejor era dejar de luchar contra Rivaille y encontrar la mejor manera de adaptarse a sus normas. Debía ser precavido, sería mejor intentar fluir en el desarrollo de las cosas que pelear con Levi después de que hubieran sucedido.

Poco después cruzaban la laguna de camino a la isla de Burano.

-He echado de menos estar en el agua. Era una de mis cosas favoritas de vivir aquí, aunque estuviéramos en invierno.

-Nunca pareció afectarte el frio

Hubo un silencio, Eren lo había intentado, entablar una conversación, soltó un suspiro y decido disfrutar el viaje en barco admirando las vistas, el sol creaba un bello efecto en el agua; olas azul oscuro contra bandas anaranjadas que reflejaban al sol.

No tardaron en llegar a la pintoresca isla, con sus casas sencillas y pintadas de alegres colores, parecía un mundo distinto a Venecia, no había hoteles en la isla y cuando caía la tarde los turistas regresaban a la cuidad. Los artesanos locales recogían sus encajes y demás productos y los pescadores salían a dar un paseo con su familia.

El barco se detuvo a un lado del puerto, y el piloto najo de un salto a atarlo, Levi desembarco primero y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Eren, el castaño lo acepto automáticamente, pero cuando sus manos entraron en contacto sintió una viva descarga de energía sensual.

Aparto la mano con gemido y se tambaleo cuando el barco dio un vaivén, los dedos del azabache se cerraron en su brazo para afirmarlo, pero no dijo nada mientras Eren bajaba

-Gracias- Intento que su voz sonara alegre y tranquila, sin conseguirlo. No entendía por qué el roce de sus manos había provocado semejante reacción sexual.

-Ya debería saber que no se pueden hacer movimientos bruscos estando de pie en el borde de un barco.

Alzo los ojos a su rostro y se le reseco la boca al ver como lo miraba, desvió la vista, esperando a que hablara, pero él siguió en silencio.

-¡Por Dios santo! Deja de contestarme con silencios

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Levi alzo una ceja y siguió andando hacia el restaurante.-¿Quieres que te regañe por actuar como un estúpido al borde del agua?

-Eres un...

-¿O quieres que hablemos de cómo el simple contacto de mi mano en la tuya hizo que una corriente de deseo sexual surcara tus venas?

-Eso no es verdad- protesto Eren. La mera mención del deseo sexual le provocaba una reacción que prefería negar, sobre todo dada la actitud arrogante y hostil de Levi, por un momento se alegró de que estuviera andando y él no lo mirara.

-Claro que lo es. Y si algo tan sencillo te excita ¿Qué ocurría en el restaurante cuando te abrace y demuestre a todos lo felices que somos?

-¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal?

-Podríamos intentarlo-dijo Levi, abriendo la puerta del restaurante.-Pero sería mejor que te enfrentaras a la realidad, no te concentrarías en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo?

-Ambos sabemos cómo acabara esta velada

Eren se imaginó tener sexo con Rivaille y su cuerpo vibro de arriba abajo. Por más que lo intentara, era imposible ignorar esas imágenes. El castaño tenía las mejillas arreboladas cuando el maître se apresuró darles la bienvenida, protestando por cuanto hacia que no iban, y los condujo a la mejor mesa del restaurante.

-¿Quieren una copa de Prosecco para empezar?-pregunto el maître

-Perfecto- Rivaille dedico a Eren una sonrisa lenta que le provoco un escalofrió.-Al fin y al cabo, es una velada de celebración.

-Yo no debería tomar más que unos sorbos-dijo el, sin querer mencionar su embarazo, ya era bastante escándalo que el maître lo mirara de forma muy burlona y asqueada. Se arrepintió de no haber escuchado al azabache de que fueran a cenar con Luigi. En este restaurante lo habían tratado de la peor manera por su condición.

La diferencia en ese entonces. Levi había noqueado a 10 trabajadores por haberse burlado de él. Y como termino la velada...

-Vaya Eren sí que estas en ayunas

-Sabes porque Levi

-¿Cómo dicen los ingleses?-los ojos de Rivaille adquirieron un brillo diabólico.-Un poco de lo que te gusta te hace bien.

Eren, tembloroso, se concentró en la carta para evitar su penetrante mirada, si quería sobrevivir a la velada, tenía que controlarse y no pensar. Cuando el camarero llego a informales acerca de los platos principales del día, el castaño se repuso un poco. Para cuando pidieron había controlado más o menos su reacción física ante Rivaille, pero sabía que iba a tener que esforzarse para conseguir que la conversación mantuviera un tono neutro.

-Deberíamos hablar de los planes de la boda

-Desde luego

-Debe ser muy pronto. Y creo que un evento familiar sería lo mejor ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar que pueda venir con poco aviso previo?

-No lo sé. No he pensado en ello- Eren empezó a jugar con sus delicadas manos, consternado. Iba ser muy raro seguir adelante con esa boda. Y seguía preocupándole el mantener las apariencias con su madre y su mejor amigo presente.-Creo que sería mejor decírselo después. Podrán visitarnos más adelante.

-¿Te avergüenza tu prometido?

-No- lo miro a sus ojos. Un par de meses estaría con el orgullo en alto.-Pero no estoy seguro de poder convencer a mis seres queridos de que esto es real. Ni siquiera yo me he acostumbrado

-De acuerdo. Si crees que sería mejor, haremos eso. Solo Kenny, si esta lo bastante recuperado, y un par de testigos.

Lo miro unos segundos más, y contemplando sus ojos azules a la luz de las velas, Eren recordó como se habían mirado en esos tiempos. El resto de la cena se desarrolló con calma, Levi mantuvo una conversación ligera y para cuando Eren acabo su helado, comprendió que era la primera vez que disfrutaba de una comida entera en varias semanas.

Tal vez su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al embarazo, ahora que empezaba el segundo trimestre.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Rivaille mientras pedía la cuenta.

Eren lo miro y recordó de repente lo que había dicho sobre como acabaría la velada. Se estremeció de anticipación, no podía negar que había echado de menos las noches de pasión compartida. Contemplo los cuadros que cubrían las paredes para no pensar en hacer el amor con Levi.

Había oscurecido cuando cruzaron la laguna de nuevo y la luna, en cuarto creciente, colgaba entre las estrechas calles. Eren tirito y se arrebujo de su saco color marrón, no porque tuviera frio, sino por el modo que Rivaille volvía a mirarlo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver sus rasgos, pero presentía que su expresión era una que conocía muy bien.

Indicaba que pronto estaría en los brazos de Levi haciendo el amor de forma desenfrenada y salvaje.

-Tienes frio

-En realidad no- Contesto Eren mientras el azabache puso un brazo en sus hombros y atrayéndolo hacia su costado. Su aroma masculino y especiado invadía sus sentidos y hacia que su cuerpo rememorara mil sensaciones placenteras

-Estas temblando- murmuro Levi, acercándose a su oreja, Eren sintió sus labios rozar su cuello, la excitación atrenzo su estómago al pensar en lo que pronto ocurrirá.

-No es frio- susurro con voz tenue. Aunque anhelaba volver a sus brazos, también estaba nervioso ¿Sería tan fantástico como recordaba? ¿Quedaría Levi satisfecho?

La compatibilidad física era lo que podía crear un vínculo genuino en ese matrimonio de conveniencia.

-He echado esto de menos... ** _Amore_** \- la voz profunda y sensual vibro en todo su cuerpo, el azabache tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y ladeo su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de besarlo. Eren lo miro en silencio, quería sentir sus labios, y la destreza de sus besos, pero él no se movió.

-Yo también- susurro, recordando en los tiempos en los que habría parecido natural atraerlo para besarlo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia él y besos sus labios con suavidad. Contuvo el aliento, Levi no le había devuelto el beso. Pensó que quizá eso no fuera lo que él deseaba.

De repente Rivaille, empezó a moverse y todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo. Introdujo las manos bajo la camisa y las deslizo por la marte de sus pezones, después sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Agarro uno de aquellos botones rosados y empezó a frotarlos de forma desenfrenada.

Eren se agarró de sus anchos hombros para estabilizarse, sintiendo una oleada de deseo concentrase en su punto más sensible de su cuerpo, su entrepierna, que estaba en contacto con la intensa erección del azabache.

Estaban en la posición perfecta para practicar el sexo y se sentía como si lo estuvieran haciendo.

El movimiento del barco botando sobre las olas hacia que sus cuerpos chocaran eróticamente y Eren empezó a respirar más rápido. A una parte de su mente le costaba creer que estuviera tan excitado, apenas le había tocado y ni siquiera le había besado. Pero su cuerpo ardía.

Seguía teniendo las manos bajo la camisa, ahora jalando el pezón con mucha fuerza. Deseaba tener su caricia.

-Quiero tocarte por todas partes- murmuro Levi, soltando el pezón que ya se encontraba demasiado tenso. Como tenía las rodillas apoyadas en el asiento, había espacio para que el empezara a deslizar sus manos dentro del pantalón, alrededor de la curva de su trasero. Eren se mordió la punta de la lengua al sentir el contacto.

-Bésame- fue una orden, y Eren se preguntó si en realidad estaba jugando con él. Antes no le había devuelto el beso, se preguntó si respondería esa vez o si seguiría frio como piedra, a pesar de lo excitado que estaba.

Inclino la cabeza y rozo su boca con los labios. Lo estaba volviendo loco de frustración sexual, e iba a intentar devolverle la jugada. Pero en cuantos sus labios entraron en contacto sintió otra oleada de deseo incontrolable y oyó un gemido grave y sexual escapar de su garganta

Levi alzo la mano, la puso tras su nuca y atrajo su boca con rudeza, besando a Eren con pasión y furia, introdujo la lengua en lo más profundo de su boca y él le dio la bienvenida con ganas, quería saborearlo con ganas y sentirlo.

Estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible.

Sintió su otra mano interponerse entre ellos y en pocas palabras arrancar de golpe la camisa y el saco, un momento después, su mano estaba dentro de él, en la entrada del castaño, deslizándose de arriba abajo, para preparar aquel lugar para la intromisión. Eren dejo escapar un suspiro de placer mientras seguía besándolo y presionando su punto G con fuerza.

-Oh Levi- gimió el castaño, apartando la boca para tomar aire, jadeando.

-Estás listo para mí-una mano seguía moviéndose dentro de él, provocando sensaciones deliciosas, y la otra empezó a tomar la entrepierna del castaño, empezando una seria de movimientos que hacían que Eren perdiera la cordura, echo su cabeza hacia atrás, su rostro demostraba una verdadera satisfacción.

Levi empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de su joven prometido.-En cuanto estemos dentro te hare mío, de una vez por todas

Sus posesivas palabras eran una promesa atractiva.

Eren quería ser tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo, desde el momento en que se conocía, había sido el dueño de su cuerpo, capaz de llevar a cabo alturas máximas e inimaginables. Hacemos que tu mundo esté en una multitud de estrellas de éxtasis y nada importaba excepto el.

Murmuro una protesta en cuando el azabache sacó sus dedos de su entrada, pero comprendió que el barco había bajado de velocidad y ya recorrió los canales de la ciudad.

En un minuto estaríamos en el Palazzo.

El barco llago al arco gótico de la compuerta y Levi lo levanto en su regazo, el castaño le temblaban las piernas y la envolvió con sus sacos y lo alzo en brazos. Una vida en barcos y canales le había dado gran agilidad y equilibrio; un momento después estaban fuera del barco y del camino al dormitorio


End file.
